Shinji
by Dream Run
Summary: ¿Creías que todo iba a seguir así de bien? Deberías volver a pensarlo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas a todos queridos lectores. Esta es una nueva historia que voy a empezar y quería comunicarles lo siguiente antes de empezar: **_

_**1\. En algunos de los personajes de la historia habrá cambios en la personalidad. Shinji será probablemente la persona a la que más se le note esto, lo mismo haré con Rei ya que el cómo son los dos no me sería útil para esta historia. **_

_**2\. A lo largo de la historia se introducirán nuevos personajes, ninguno de los personajes de la serie original encaja con lo que estoy buscando, o puede que alguno que otro, pero aún así tengo la necesidad de meter nuevas personas. **_

_**3\. Y por último, el entorno donde viven los personajes, haré ligeros cambios en la ciudad, para que así la historia sea más interesante. **_

_**Con esto último dicho sólo me queda desearos un buen rato mientras leéis esto. **_

**Capítulo 1: Érase una vez.**

Érase una vez una triste ciudad, donde sus pobladores no tenían más que oscuridad en sus corazones, donde cada día más de uno deseaba perecer y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, poder por fin dencansar en paz. Érase una vez unas miserables personas, a las que el destino sólo les había dado preocupaciones y desgracias, unas personas a las que cuando probaban la gota más pequeña de felicidad y alegría un mar de tristesa y miseria les ahogaba y no les dejaba ver la luz de la superficie_**. **_Érase una vez un joven que nunca esperaba nada de nadie, un joven al que la suerte lo ponía siempre en las peores situaciones, un joven a quien la gente siempre lo había usado para poder sacar el máximo provecho, un joven que había decidido apartarse del mundo, aislarse, no ser cercano a nadie, no entablar amistades perjudiciales, sí, tenía amigos, pero siempre trataba de no crear un sentimiento que pudiera en algún futuro, quizás próximo, hacerle daño. Érase una vez una historia.

El despertador sonaba estrepitosamente, quizá se deba al hecho de que era temprano y aquel chico debía levantarse para ir a clases. Apagó el despertador con un manotazo dado al azar, tuvo la suerte de darle a la primera. Se sentó en su cama, más o menos, sus ojos se abrían lentamente describiendo un movimiento suave, el sueño aún era presente en su persona, usó una de sus manos para acariciar su ojo derecho, más que acariciar parecía que se lo iba a sacar. Miró alrededor para tratar de despertar del todo, seguramente si se hubiera levantado en ese momento se habría caído inmediatamente dándose de cara contra el frío sueño. Ordenó su habitación, o por lo menos eso parecía. El silencio reinaba en aquel apartamento, un silencio siniestro y tenebroso, agudizó su oído, podía escuchar perfectamente cómo su tutora a la que tanto quería roncaba fuertemente y nada femenina, ''Seguramente volvió a beber hasta tarde'', pensó el chico con una medio sonrisa en su rostro. Se puso su uniforme, caminó lentamente para procurar no despertar a nadie, ninguna de las dos mujeres con las que vivía valía la pena despertar tan temprano , llegó a la cocina y empezó a preparar las cosas del almuerzo, obviamente con un delantal blanco característico suyo. Desde hacía tiempo que se levantaba antes que todos para preparar las cosas que las otras dos pudieran necesitar.

Cuando ya había preparado el almuerzo para las dos mujeres con las que compartía vivienda y servía el desayuno escuchó claramente señales de que al fin las otras dos residentes de aquel apartamente habían despertado, se apresuró en servir lo más rápido que podía el resto del desayuno, después de todo era la comida más importante del día. Escuchó quejidos provenientes de ambas habitaciones, después un pequeño grito de espanto, seguramente la tutora del chico se había visto en el espejo y se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias de beber, otra vez. Terminó de servir los platos en la mesa, justo a tiempo, una de las puertas se abrió y luego la otra, las dos mujeres que vivían con nuestro protagonista se habían terminado de alistar, ''es un nuevo récord'', pensó el joven al darse cuenta lo poco que habían tardado. La mayor de las dos mujeres se sentó en la mesa sin decir ningún tipo de saludo y probó la comida recién servida cortesía de su cocinero personal.

-¡Está delicioso Shinji! -exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa infantil mientras comía.

-Gracias Misato -contestó Shinji mientras se sentaba al lado de la última.

-No está mal -contestó la ota mujer mientras trataba no mostrar ningún gesto que la delatara, y es que si algo sabía hacer Shinji era cocinar.

-Venga Asuka, reconoce que está estupendo -dijo MIsato con tono burlón.

-¡Hmm! -fue lo único que contestó la pelirroja girando la cabeza con un sonrojo evidente. Shinji sonrió.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, aunque Misato siempre soltaba algún comentario pervertido o molestaba a ambos jóvenes, hubo un punto en que Asuka estuvo a punto de levantarse y retirarse dejando a Shinji y Misato solos. Una vez el desayuno terminado Shinji recogió los platos de todos, los colocó en el lavaplatos y se dispuso a marcharse, los lavaría una vez que llegara del instituto. Asuka ya estaba llamándolo de manera grosera diciéndole que se apurara, que no lo iba a esperar para siempre, Shinji se apuró, por el hecho de no tener que aguantar otro de los escándalos de la pelirroja. Antes de salir Misato le recordó que tenían que ir a los cuarteles de Nerv para hacer unas pruebas de rutina, el chico respondió que allí estaría.

Desde hacía siete meses apróximadamente que no había un ataque de un ángel, Shinji agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón el no tener que hacer ninguna misión rozando lo suicida. En cambio Asuka decía que su talento como la mejor de los pilotos estaba siendo desperdiciado. En cualquier caso, a pesar de no tener que batallar por el destino de la humanidad debían seguir asistiendo a los cuarteles de Nerv para asegurarse de que siguen siendo compatibles con los Eva's. Asuka iba delante de Shinji, como guiándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño, el chico siempre la dejaba, realmente no le importaba que lo hiciera; la pelirroja iba contando alguna de sus historias donde resaltaba lo genial y talentosa que era y por eso mismo había sido escogida como la pilota del Eva 02 , Shinji siempre iba respondiendo de manera casi automática con un ''ajá', ''sí'' y ''ya veo'', así siempre mantenía a Asuka contenta. No se dieron cuenta y llegaron hasta el instituto donde los propablemente únicos amigos de Shinji estaban esperándole en la entrada, al lado de ellos estaba la única amiga de Asuka, probablemente también.

Las clases seguían de manera normal, todas y cada una de ellas aburridas, y lo peor era que la siguiente era peor que la anterior. Shinji estuvo varias veces a punto de caer dormido en su sitio, sus dos amigos cuando le veían se reían de él tan fuerte que le hacían despertar asustado. Otras veces cuando Shinji se aburría miraba alrededor de la clase para entretenerse, miró hacia sus amigos y vio que Tōji sí que estaba dormido mientras que Kensuke miraba emocionado algo en la pantalla de su ordenador, seguramente algo militar, siempre mira ese tipo de cosas, a veces da miedo el pensar lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de mirar en persona algún objeto o vehículo militar raro. Dejó de mirar a sus amigos y se giró y miró a Rei, quien estaba mirando a través de la ventana como siempre hacía. Cuando Shinji veía a Rei en aquella postura y mirando al horizonte le hacía cuestionarse todo, preguntarse qué clase de cosas le habían pasado a aquella chica para ser cómo era, qué clase de cosas había visto o vivido, qué clase de cosas pasaran por su mente, en resumen ¿quién era, había sido y será Rei Ayanami? Los más raro de todo es que cuando Shinji dejó de mirar a Rei y se giró se encontró con la sorpresa de que Asuka lo estaba mirando fijamente con el seño fruncido, cuando esta se dio cuenta se giró rápida y violentamente para no verle a los ojos, Shinji se extrañó ante ese comportamiento, aunque no le prestó demasiada atención y se dispuso a atender las clases.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor percance, durante el almuerzo Shinji le había preparado uno a Rei, el chico pensaba que la piloto y amiga no se alimentaba lo suficiente, así que había decidido prepararle uno, del mismo tipo del suyo, al recibir aquel almuerzo Rei se sorprendió ante aquel obsequio, lo recibió con un ligero sonrojo y le respondió con un ''gracias'' por lo bajo, casi murmurándolo, a pesar de eso Shinji seguía sonriendo. Asuka observó la escena mientras su amiga le hablaba sin parar y un extraño pero intenso odio crecía mientras observaba a esos dos ''tontos'' según Asuka hacer aquella escena. Shinji iba caminando hacia los cuarteles de Nerv cuando Misato, a toda velocidad en su coche pasó a recogerle, de no haber sido por los reflejos de Shinji la mujer lo hubiera atropellado, mientras ambos se dirigían a los cuarteles de Nerv Misato le contaba que Asuka y Rei ya estaba allá, y que todos le estaban esperando, Shinji se asombró de la rapidez con que actuaban allí aunque se excusó diciéndole a Misato que ese día le tocaba la limpieza y que le había tomado más de lo normal, Misato rió ante la inocencia del piloto y lo llevó hasta los cuarteles de Nerv.

Una vez llegados a la central de Nerv Misato y Shinji caminaban a través del intrincado complejo que era Nerv. Más de una vez se había perdido Shinji mientras intentaba encontrar el lugar a donde tenía que ir, de suerte que siempre le encontraba alguien que estaba de paso y le guiaba a donde tenía que ir. Llegó a donde tenía que llegar, Asuka y Rei le estaban esperando, la pelirroja se mostraba impaciente y le insultó al verle de manera usual, el piloto no le prestó demasiada atención. Las pruebas pasaron de manera normal, sus registros no bajaban y subían, se mantenían estables así que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, les dijeron lo que siempre les decían y les dieron el permiso de retirarse. Shinji se había separado de los demás y caminaba desorientado a través de los pasillos, una vez más se había perdido, se estaba desesperando ante su desorientación, seguro que Misato la estaba esperando para poder marcharse pero el estaba perdido y las estaba haciendo esperar a las dos. Maldijo su suerte una vez más y empezó a tratar de reconocer algún pasillo que le resultara familiar para poder así guiarse. Iba caminando rápido, casi corriendo, miraba alrededor para poder ubicarse, ya sabía por donde iba, no estaba tan lejos de la salida así que no tardaría mucho en irse, se preguntaban constantemente si Misato y Asuka ya se habían ido a casa y le habían dejado a el solo allí. Mientras iba caminando Shinji vio a unas figuras extrañas moverse, resultaron ser sombras, eran dos personas, luego escuchó voces de las cuales Shinji reconoció a una de ellas, pero aún era pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo mientras iba acercándose lentamente, las voces se iban haciendo más fuertes a medida que se acercaba, reconoció la voz que antes se le había hecho familiar, y la cosa no se queda ahí, también había reconocido la otra voz con la que estaba la otra, eran su padre y el señor Fuyutsuki, Shinji se asombró mucho de haberles encontrado en los pasillos y que no estuvieran en la oficina de su padre, que es donde siempre están. Pensó seriamente el dejarles a ambos allí e irse ya que Misato y Asuka le estarían esperando o al menos él esperaba eso, pero la curiosidad pudo más con él y decidió acercarse lo suficiente sin dejarse ver, agudizó lo más que pudo su oído y empezó a escuchar atentamente. Estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido para Shinji, cosas de la que el no sabía y cosas que quizás ni siquiera existían, hubo un punto en que Shinji escuchó algo que lo inquietó.

_-¿Seguro que quieres proseguir con esto Gendo? -preguntó Fuyutsuki serio._

_-Así es. Puede que sea difícil conseguirlo, pero lo haremos -contestó Gendo imperturbable. _

_-Nos jugamos mucho en esto, espero que lo sepas. _

_-Lo sé perfectamente. _

Shinji aguantaba la respiración, aquella conversación no había sido la que uno tiene con un compañero de trabajo, mientas trataba de seguir prestando atención Shinji escuchó unos pasos, alguien se estaba acercando y si no se movía aquellas dos personas se darían cuenta de que Shinji los estaba escuchando, decidió marcharse, era la mejor opción. Cuando se retiraba Gendo vio movimiento lejano, aunque no podía decir con certeza de que realmente alguien se había movido o que lo había imaginado, soltó un suspiro y le dijo a su acompañante que se retiraran de aquel lugar, no quería que nadie los viera hablando en un lugar como ese, lo que menos quería era levantar sospecha alguna. De hecho, Gendo ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tenido aquella charla en un lugar como ese en vez de su oficina, pero tenía la sospecha de que de alguna u otra forma su oficina ya no era un lugar seguro para hablar por lo que había tenido que hablar con Fuyutsuki en uno de los numerosos pasillos de Nerv.

Afortunadamente, Misato y Asuka sí habían esperado a Shinji, aunque cuando este último llegó no pudo evitar ser regañado por la pelirroja, esta le decía que no le hiciera perder su tiempo y de que se considerara extremadamente afortunado de que Asuka Langley le hubiera esperado, Shinji solo acentía aunque a Misato no le gustó mucho lo que decía a pesar de que ella tenía razón pero de igual forma no le gustó, siempre que alguien se metía con Shinji ella lo defendería siempre que pudiera así que le dijo a la pelirroja:

-Sabes, Asuka-dijo Misato-. Podrías haberte ido tú sola -dijo con su usual tono burlón.

-¡B-Bueno...!-dijo sonrojada-. N-No quería que se fuera solo, además, no quería caminar. Eso es todo.

-¿Seguro...? -dijo poniendo un tono aún más burlón.

-¡Sí! ¡Deja de molestar! -exclamó enfadada, Misato rió ante la reacción de Asuka.

Mientras Misato conducía y hablaba al mismo tiempo con la pelirroja Shinji iba indiferente ante lo que sucedía frente a él. Lo que había presenciado hace un rato lo había dejado pensativo, ¿de qué clase de cosas estarían hablando? A Shinji le molestaba el no tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó no volver a pensar en ello y se dispuso a ver a través de la ventana del coche mientras veía a la ciudad pasar frente a sus ojos. Un último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza mientras seguía mirando a la ciudad de noche.

_-''Nos jugamos mucho en esto, lo sabes perfectamente...'' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Todo empieza a moverse. **

Shinji se encontraba caminando velozmente a través de los pasillos de Nerv, el sudo había empezado a hacerse en su frente, grandes goterones se deslizaban violentamente en su cara, llegaban hasta su barbilla y caían estrellándose de lleno contra el frío suelo. Su pasos iban resonando y provocando un eco que se iba perdiendo a medida que caminaba.

El motivo del porqué Shinji venía con tanta prisa era que había tomado algo de alguien más sin su permiso, el joven piloto del Eva 01 no hacía esto muy a menudo, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de haber robado algo a alguien alguna vez en su corta vida así que era normal que a lo que era considerado como robar respondiera de esta forma, con los nervios a flor de piel. Su plan era salir lo más rápido posible de Nerv y dirigirse a casa, después vería qué haría con lo que robó, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del edificio cuando una voz femenina dijo lo siguiente: ''Todos los pilotos de las unidades Eva's por favor reportarse inmediatamente'', la última palabra la recalcó especialmente dando a entender que no estaban de humor para esperar. De repente Shinji sintió que todo el mundo le cayó encima, no podía respirar y mucho menos moverse, sintió crecer en su interior las ganas de salir huendo de allí como siempre lo hacía pero decidió encarar la situación, aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

Llegó a la sala principal, donde ya estaban todos reunidos. En el momento en que Shinji entró a la sala todos los presentes se giraron con expresión curiosa por ver quién había entrado, Shinji tragó saliva e intentó actuar como si nada pasara. Cuando todos vieron que el joven piloto había entrado dejaron de verle, su interés se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido. Se sintió sumamente aliviado al ver que no había sido descubierto y para evitar levantar sospechas caminó hasta dónde estaban Asuka y Rei, cuando llegó y se puso al lado de la pelirroja esta le dio un golpe en su costado con su codo.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? -preguntó con tono molesto.

-L-Lo siento... -respondió nervioso, le sonrió a la pelirroja y esta soltó un suspiro prolongado.

-No hagas esperar a la gran Asuka -respondió orgullosa. Shinji no supo qué responder a ese comentario.

Una vez reunidos la Dra. Akagi procedió a tomar la palabra y decir el porqué todos habían sido reunidos.

-La razón por la cual os he reunido a todos es para informar que un objeto ha sido tomado de mi consulta sin que yo me diera cuenta. Si la persona que lo hizo me entrega el objeto ahora no tomaré ningún tipo de medidas. Eso es todo -dijo y volvió a sentarse.

Ahora sí que Shinji sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, la cosa había pasado a otro nivel, hasta el punto de que todo Nerv, o por lo menos las personas más relevantes en él habían sido convocadas especialmente para buscar lo que Shinji había robado. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, y un fuerte escalofrío recorría su espina, el sudor volvió a hacerse presente en su rostro. Miró de reojo a las otras dos pilotos y comprobó que estaban completamente tranquilas, Asuka incluso estaba bostezando y Rei seguía con su mirada fría y desinteresada, la pelirroja notó que Shinji estaba mirando fijamente a Rei.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó molesta y le dio con su codo otra vez.

-¡¿Eh?!-respondió sorprendido-. N-Nada...

Así siguieron durante un rato mientras la Dra. Akagi preguntaba diferentes cosas para ver si así podía dar con el ladrón pero la búsqueda no dio resultados. La Dra. se resignó y decidió no seguir buscando, el culpable aparecería tarde o temprano, según ella. Así que la rubia decidió dar la reunión por concluída y les dio permiso a todos para retirarse. Shinji se sintió sumamente feliz, al fin podía irse de allí hasta la próxima vez que se necesitara de él en Nerv, el piloto esperaba que fuera en un largo tiempo. Justo cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso para irse una voz grave la cual Shinji siempre había desagradado se escuchó en todo el lugar. Había sido su padre.

-¿No sabes nada al respecto Shinji? Después de todo fuiste el último que estuvo con la Dra. en su consulta -dijo mientras mantenía su pose de siempre.

A pesar de que tenía puestas sus gafas oscuras Shinji podía sentir cómo su mirada se clavaba en él como si fueran dos afilados cuchillos. El joven piloto al escuchar la voz de su padre se tensó como si fuera una cuerda de guitarra, cosa que Asuka no pasó desapercibida, el que Gendo Ikari interviniera en el asunto era raro, ¿acaso lo que se había perdido era tan importante? A la pelirroja todo aquel asunto le había sido totalmente indiferente pero al ver que Gendo Ikari intervenía y que Shinji se había puesto nervioso cuando le preguntaron acerca del robo había hecho que Asuka empezara a interesarse por el asunto.

Cuando Gendo hizo aquella pregunta la Dra. Akagi soltó un ''¡Ah!'' dándose cuenta que no había considerado el que Shinji había salido después que ella de la consulta ya que ella había sido llamada de repente por otro asunto. Empezó a mirar al piloto fijamente esperando a que le diera una respuesta que pudiera satisfacerla. Ahora la atención estaba puesta en Shinji, todas las miradas apuntaban hacia él. Se sentía igual que un prisionero de guerra e inmediatamente empezó a sentir que el aliento se le iba y que las piernas le empezaban a fallar, su respiración se había acelerado demasiado y algunas gotas de sudor empezaban a ser visibles en su rostro. ''_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Ahora qué digo?! ¡Piensa!'' _, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera responder. Finalmente Shinji decidió rendirse y confesar que el era el culpable y que entregaría lo que había robado.

-Esto...-dijo Asuka pidiendo la palabra como si estuviera en la preparatoria-. ¿Qué es lo que han robado? -preguntó. ''¡Bingo!'' pensó Shinji.

-Desde hace un rato me vengo preguntando lo mismo-dijo Shinji intentando poner la cara menos ''culpable'' que podía-. ¿Qué es lo que ha desaparecido exactamente?

-Así que no lo sabes...-dijo la Dra. un poco decepcionada, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que Shinji no fuera el culpable-. Verás, no es gran cosa, fue una...

-No necesitan saberlo Dra.-interrumpió Gendo desde su sitio-. La reunión se finaliza -sentenció firme y se levantó de su sitio y se retiró, Fuyutsuki iba detrás de él, como siempre.

Asuka queó insatisfecha ante la vaga respuesta que le habían dado, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo más raro fue que cuando Gendo se retiró junto con Fuyutsuki pudo ver que Shinji había soltado un suspiro de alivio, incluso estaba sonriendo. Dejó de darle tantas vueltas, quería regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, estaba muy cansada y solamente quería comer un poco e irse a dormir, aquel día había sido muy raro. Otra cosa que Asuka notaba en sí misma era que desde hacía un tiempo siempre que se daba cuenta estaba mirando al ''idiota de Shinji'' como ella le decía. Algo molesto según ella, no le cabía en la cabeza que la gran Asuka Langley estuviera mirando a alguien como Shinji, aquel miedoso bueno para nada.

Llegaron Shinji, Asuka y Misato a casa. Todos estaban exhaustos por el largo día que habían tenido, cabe mencionar también que estaban hambrientos. Shinji, quien en ese momento se encontraba de buen humor, decidió prepararles la cena a las dos compañeras de vivienda, quienes lo recibieron como a un salvador en un momento crítico.

Mientras cenaban iban hablando de temas varaidos. Asuka le preguntó a Misato qué era lo que había desaparecido de la consulta de la Dra. Akagi pero esta tampoco lo sabía, así que la pelirroja dejó de intentarlo, lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era la actitud de Shinji para con el robo, parecía como si él fuera el culpable, pero Asuka descartó en seguida esa opción, ya que Shinji, ¿un ladrón? Eso nunca podría pasar, aquel idiota nunca podría hacer algo tan arriesgado por sí mismo, además, ¿con qué objetivo? No ganaría nada tomando aquel riesgo tan grande, hasta donde ella sabe...

Gracias a la charla durante la cena la hora de dormir habitual para ellos llegó sin que se dieran cuenta, habían acabado de comer desde hacía un buen rato y habían tenido los platos sucios encima de la mesa. Shinji se levantó y recogió los platos sucios. Mientras el joven hacía las últimas tareas del hogar las otras dos mujeres se preparaban para ir a dormir, se quitaron toda la ropa que habían traído y se pusieron la que usualmente usaban para dormir. Todos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones... Todos estarían durmiendo, o era lo más probable. Shinji no podía dormir esa noche, a pesar de que ya eran las tres de la madrugada pasadas, normalmente cuando no puede dormir escucha música en su reproductor hasta quedarse dormido, pero aquella noche Shinji no había tocado el dicho reproductor, tenía en sus manos el objeto que había causado tanto revuelo en Nerv, y por el cual casi es descubierto pero no lo fue gracias a que Asuka habló en ese momento. Lograba ver lo que tenía escrito gracias a una linterna que siempre tenía a mano en casos de emergencia, hasta ahora no la había utilizado varias veces. Estaba iluminando con la linterna las inscripciones que tenía el pequeño objeto plastificado, con eso podía ir más allá de lo que le estaba permitido en los cuarteles de Nerv, y tiempo después le ayudaría a escapar de morir a manos de los agentes de Nerv pero eso es más adelante...

Mientras acababa de leer lo último que tenía escrito el objeto Shinji escuchó un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Asuka, aguardó durante unos instantes en espera de más ruidos, se escucharon pasos, la pelirroja iba a salir de la habitación. Shinji se apresuró a apagar la linterna y la colocó cerca de él para cuando Asuka se volviera a ir a dormir. Escondió el objeto lo más rápido posible debajo de su almohaday esperó a que Asuka acabara de hacer lo que fuera que tenía que hacer, en ese momento le daba igual. La pelirroja salió de la habitación con la ropa que usualmente usaba para dormir, que era un conjunto que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Se quedó al umbral mirando en todas direcciones, luego se quedó mirando fijamente a Shinji, este se hacía el dormido, luego se acercó a paso lento a donde el estaba acostado, se agachó y empezó a gatear hasta donde Shinji estaba, se acostó a su lado e intentó quedarse dormida, lo logró después de unos minutos, estaba disfrutando plácidamente del sueño, una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro incluso. Shinji suspiró resignado, no esperaba que Asuka hiciera eso, pero aún así no le molestó. Rodeó a la pelirroja con su brazo para acercala más a él y los cubrió a ambos con la manta y cayó presa del sueño.

-''Todo se está empezando a mover...'' -pensó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. **

_Shinji caminaba lentamente por la destruida calle que una vez fue un centro de tiendas en ascenso, después de mucho tiempo de inversiones y dedicación al fin se veía una luz al final del oscuro túnel para los pequeños propietarios de tiendas. Aquella calle había sido elegida para levantar un pequeño centro económico con tiendas de ropa, calzado y más cosas al alcance de todas las personas. El joven piloto caminaba tambaleándose, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sentía que sus articulaciones gritaban de dolor cada vez que daba un paso. Miró alrededor en busca de su compañero, Ryouji Kaji, quien le había ayudado mucho a llevar a cabo aquella tarea. Un hilo de sangre cruzaba en rostro de Shinji, comenzaba en su frente, surgía entre su cabello y acababa en su barbilla, goteandohaciendo que las gotas de la sangre de este mismo chocaran contra el suelo. Un intenso pitido se escuchaba, o al menos así lo percibía el joven piloto, lo cual no lo dejaba concentrarse mucho en su alrededor, su vista estaba perdida, miraba al vacío sin un punto fijo. La Uzi que tan solo unos días antes había aprendido a usar colgaba de su mano casi sin vida, a medida que caminaba se tambaleaba de aquí para allá, aquella arma se había quedado sin balas a las 11:05, eran las 11:08 y contando..._

El sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte indicando que la noche llegaba a su fin, aunque hubo una persona a la que esto le fue indiferente, estamos hablando de Ikari Shinji, quien no había sido capaz de dormir ni una hora. Después de que la pelirroja se colara en su cama, quien por cierto seguía dormida, el joven piloto esperó hasta que esta cayera presa del sueño y cuando esto sucedió sacó lo que ayer mismo había robado, salió al balcón y estuvo pensativo tanto tiempo que cuando se dio cuenta el sol estaba saliendo. Hacía un poco de frío aquella mañana, tal vez esto se debía a que el chico estaba sin camiseta, tenía su torso desnudo y podía sentir de primera mano el suave rocío matinal.

Leía las pequeñas letras que la tarjeta tenía inscritas: venía el nombre de la Doctora Akagi, su fecha de nacimiento, su rango, un número extremadamente largo y algunas otras cosas a las que el piloto no les prestó atención. Mientas veía fijamente la pequeña tarjeta un pensamiento cruzó su mente como una bala al ser disparada: ''Debo usar esto cuanto antes, no sé cuánto tardarán en invalidarla...'' . Si Shinji estaba en lo correcto solo tenía un margen de un día, siendo optimistas, en usar la tarjeta de la Doctora Akagi. Lo cual le sometía a una gran presión, tenía dos opciones: la primera era olvidar todo aquello y seguir con la vida normal que siempre había deseado y que tanto le había costado, aquello lo recordaría como una locura de adolescente. La segunda era justo lo contario, era seguir adelante con esto, trazar un plan para seguir descubriendo los oscuros secretos de Nerv y de su padre y arriesgarse a despedirse de su vida de estudiante, y en el mejor de los casos morir, y conociendo a su padre eso sería lo que le pasaría probablemente.

Alzó sus dos manos, las miró a cada una durante unos instantes mientras simulaba que las dos eran una balanza y sopesaba las dos opciones. En su mano izquierda, que estaba vacía, estaba la opción de olvidarlo y seguir como si nada. En la derecha, donde estaba la tarjeta de la Doctora Akagi, estaba la opción de seguir arriesgándose y exponerse a enormes peligros, el joven sentía que si dejaba pasar aquello luego iban a surgir consecuencias desastrosas, sentía que era su deber el echar abajo los planes de su padre. Luego de meditarlo profundamente, tomó una decisión.

-''Maldición...'' -pensó mientras apretaba la tarjeta.

Luego de haber tomado la decisión empezó a trazar un plan para infiltrarse en Nerv sin ser descubierto. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría. La única idea que había tenido era la de crear alguna distracción, pero ahí radicaba el problema, ¿Qué distracción? Su padre no era la persona a la que uno pudiera sorprender, incluso cuando habían ataques de ángeles este permanecía imperturbable. Pasó tanto tiempo pensando en alguna idea que no se dio cuenta de que las otras dos mujeres con las que vivía habían despertado. Asuka se sobresaltó un poco cuando recordó dónde había dormido pero supo cómo controlarse, se extrañó al notar que Shinji no estaba a su lado durmiendo, miró hacia la sala y lo vio allí, caminando de un lado hacia el otro mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar de su mano derecha, parecía que estaba murmurando algo. Se levantó sigilosamente y caminó lentamente, como si se tratara de un depredador a punto de atrapar a su presar, posó su mano en el hombro de Shinji, este se asustó ante la repentina presencia de aquella mano, siguio el brazo hasta dar con la cara y darse cuenta de que se trataba de Asuka, esta le estaba mirando curiosamente.

-¿Qué sucede idiota?-dijo Asuka con su típico tono de superioridad-. ¿Algo te preocupa?

-N-No es nada... -respondió nervioso, luego sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Esto confundió aún más a la pelirroja.

Después de aquello los dos pilotos se prepararon para ir a clases. Debido al dilema de Shinji, este no pudo preparar los almuerzos de todos, cosa que Asuka le reprochó, este se disculpó y le dijo que mañana se lo prepararía. Terminaron de alistarse y partieron a clases.

Durante el transcurso de las clases el piloto de la unidad 01 estuvo distante, durante las clases miraba por la ventana, miraba el vacío, lo que sea que su vista alcanzara. Rei de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada y la posaba en Shinji, últimamente había empezado a brotar en su interior un interés que hasta ahora nunca había experimentado hacia él. Se había estado preguntando qué había mantenido tan pensativo a Shinji durante las clases, cada vez que ella le había visto este tenía posada su mirada en la calle. Era algo totalmente raro.

Pasó de igual manera con los amigos de Shinji, quienes de vez en cuando le susurraban algún secreto entre ellos, se extrañaron de que cada vez que le hablaban al piloto este no desviaba su mirada de la calle y respondía con un sonido gutural de asentimiento.

La pelirroja había notado algo muy extraño en la actitud del piloto de la unidad 01 desde que le vio paseando en el apartamento mientras se mordía la uña de su pulgar y murmurando algo, su expresión daba a entender que se trataba de algo importante. Y ahora durante las clases había estado igual, hubo un momento en que Asuka notó que Shinji tenía su mano sobre su bolsillo izquierdo, la tenía posada con fuerza, como si no quisiera que lo que fuera que tuviera allí se saliera. En resumen, había algo extraño con Shinji y todas las personas a su alrededor lo notaban claramente.

Entre tantos pensamientos propios de detectives privados ya que todos querían saber la razón de Shinji para estar así de distante llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sin previo aviso Shinji se levantó de su asiento y de dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la salida, sus dos amigos notaron esto y de repente se les ocurrió la posible razón de que Shinji se hubiera estado comportando de aquella forma, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Kensuke y preguntó con real interés:

-¿Qué pasa Shinji?-dijo mientras miraba a su compañero retirarse-. ¿Alguna chica te está esperando? -preguntó.

El piloto se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta, Asuka y Rei al escuchar la pregunta dejaron de respirar durante unos instantes, realmente querían saber aquello. Se giraron lentamente para ver a un Shinji que permanecía inmóvil, Tōji notó el repentino cambio de actitud de las otras dos pilotos. Todos esperaban la respuesta del piloto. Este se giró hacia sus dos amigos con su típica sonrisa nerviosa y les respondió:

-Q-Que va... -dijo. La forma en que lo dijo hizo que sus dos amigos sospecharan aún más. Acto seguido se retiró cuando Kensuke le iba a preguntar otra cosa.

Asuka se quedó sorprendida, no es como si Shinji hubiera dicho que sí, pero aquella respuesta con aquel tono y con aquella sonrisa hacían que pareciera lo contrario a lo que había dicho. Cientos de diferentes teorías empezaron a formularse en su cabeza, cosa que la fastidió en gran manera. Lo mismo sucedía con Rei, había empezado a imaginar toda clase de posibles escenarios entre Shinji y la misteriosa chica, todo aquello la preocupó mucho. Cuando el joven piloto se retiró de la clase Kensuke se giró hacia donde estaba Tōji, quien tenía una expresión seria.

-¡Este se va a encontrar con una chica! ¡Alguien se le ha declarado! ¡Debe ser eso! -exclamó Kensuke emocionado. Asuka y Rei escuchaban disimuladamente.

-Cálmate Kensuke-dijo Tōji sin perder la calma-. Aún no sabemos si es eso o no.

-¡Pero acaso no lo viste cómo se ha comportado hoy!-exclamó aún más emocionado-. Además, su teléfono vibró en mitad de la clase, ¿verdad? -le dijo a su amigo, Asuka recordó el momento en que vio a Shinji con la mano sobre su bolsillo.

-En eso tienes razón-respondió Tōji-. Pero aún así no podemos sacar conclusiones aún...

-¡Imagina que es una chica súper guapa! -dijo emocionado y curioso.

-O un chico -soltó sin pensarlo, la emoción de hace unos momentos de Kensuke se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado. Asuka soltó la caja de leche con sabor a fresas que Hikari le había regalado amablemente y que le salpicó un poco a ambas. Rei abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, aquello la había tomado con la guardia baja.

-''¡Un chico! ¡Imposible! Shinji no puede ser de esos...'' -pensó Asuka, todas las teorías que ella misma había formado en donde Shinji estaba en alguna escena romántica con alguna chica fueron cambiadas, no estaba con una chica ahora, sino con otro chico.

-V-Venga ya...-respondió Kensuke con un nerviosismo e incomodidad que se notaba-. Shinji no puede tener esos gusto...

-Pero piénsalo-dijo Tōji, miró a su amigo a los ojos-. Cada vez que hablamos de mujeres el no aporta mucho, ¿o no? Nunca demuestra interés en alguna chica de nuestra clase o de la preparatoria en sí, eso es muy sospechoso a mi parecer.

-P-Pero... -no sabía cómo responder a eso, ciertamente Tōji tenía razón, ellos dos nunca habían visto a Shinji mostrar interés en alguna chica, lo cual era preocupante desde su punto de vista.

Pero a pesar de toda la evidencia que ellos tenían a su favor no podían estar más lejos de la realidad.

Shinji se encontraba en el baño de hombres mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Durante las clases un mensaje de texto le había llegado pero no pudo verlo ya que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que el profesor le atrapara y le confiscara el teléfono. Así que había decidido que cuando la campana del almuerzo sonase se retiraría al baño para leerlo detenidamente, aunque tal vez aquello sería sobreactuar, ya que durante el almuerzo el uso de los teléfonos estaba permitido pero el joven piloto no quería que nadie, en especial Tōji y Kensuke empezaran a curiosear así que usaría la excusa del baño como arma, aunque el debía admitir que la pregunta de Kensuke le dejó fuera de lugar, durante un instante no supo qué decir.

Había leído el mensaje unas tres veces, una clara mueca de fastidio se había formado en su rostro. En la otra mano estaba sujetando con fuerza la tarjeta de acceso que le había robado a la Doctora Akagi. Ahora un nuevo problema se le había sumado, y lo peor era que no sabía quién era la fuente de aquel problema. Decidió no pensar mucho en aquel mensaje, lo que iba a hacer en la noche ya le había dado suficientes preocupaciones. Se guardó la tarjeta y el teléfono en su bolsillo izquierdo y emprendió el camino de regreso a su clase, seguramente sus dos amigos le estaban esperando para hacerle mas preguntas sin sentido como antes. Soltó un suspiro con una medio sonrisa en su rostro, realmente iba a extrañar la vida de alumno normal.

Shinji no se equivocaba en lo que a las preguntas respecta. En cuanto cruzó la puerta y sus dos amigos le vieron emprendieron una campaña de abundantes preguntas que cada vez tenían menos sentido: ''¿Cómo se llama?'' ''¿Cómo se conocieron?'' ''¿Habéis llegado a hacer aquello?'', Shinji no sabía porqué pero le saba la impresión de que hablaban como si el saliera con otro hombre. Después de aquello ninguno de ellos apartó la vista del joven piloto, y cuando dijo ellos me refieron a Asuka, Rei, Kensuke y Tōji.

_''Puedo ayudarte a realizar lo que estás planeando. Pero debo advertirte, puede ser peligroso''. Conluía el mensaje misterioso que le había llegado a Shinji._

La noche había caído sobre la moderna ciudad de Tokio 03. No era tan tarde, eran las once de la noche, más o menos. Asuka ya se había quedado dormida, el piloto había rezado para que la pelirroja no se levantara en mitad de la noche para colarse en su cama. Misato estaba durmiendo también, ella había tenido un largo día y apenas llegó y comió la cena que Shinji le había preparado cayó presa del sueño. Si alguna de las dos se levantaba en mitad de la noche por la razón que fuera no iban a encontrar a Shinji en su cama...

El piloto del Eva 01 se encontraba frente a la puerta de Nerv, escondido tras unos arbustos, podía ver luces blancas en la entrada, no habían guardias cuidando la puerta cosa que agradeció en su interior. Aquella no era la entrada que el o las otras personas del personal de Nerv solían usar, aquella remota entrada fue descubierta por Shinji cuando se perdió por enésima vez, aunque la primera vez que vio la entrada habían dos guardias a cada lado de la puerta, cuando estos se percataron de la presencia del piloto le lanzaron una mirada de pocos amigos, desde aquel entonces Shinji no había vuelto por aquellos lares.

Se acercó sigilosamente, ligeramente curvado hacia adelante como si estuviera escondiendo su presencia allí. Llego por fin a la puerta de color blanco, vio a un lado y vio el dispositivo de color negro con una ranura a un lado y con una pequeña luz de color rojo. Buscó en su bolsillo y extrajo de este la tarjeta por la que se arriesgó tanto. Puso la tarjeta justo encima de la ranura mientras murmuraba una serie de palabras pidiendo a Dios o a quien fuera que le ayudara en ese momento, deslizó suavemente la tarjeta por la ranura, durante unos instantes no pasó nada, el corazón se le detuvo y temió lo peor pero de repente un leve pitido se hizo escuchar y la luz que antes era roja se volvió verde, Shinji soltó un prolongado suspiro aliviado. Abrió la puerta y entró en Nerv.

La verdad era que Shinji estaba aterrado, no era como las otras veces en las que iba a Nerv hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se retiraba. No, la razón por la que estaba allí no podía ser averiguada por nadie. Aquella imagen era aterradora: el pasillo solitario de Nerv en completo silencio, había una luz que estaba parpadeando sin cesar mientras soltaba un ruido molesto de estática. Shinji destacaba mucho, llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta negra, si alguien le viera allí mismo no lo dejaría pasar sin más, debía encontrar algo que pudiera usar para pasar desapercibido. Caminó durante veinte minutos a través de aquel interminable pasillo, hasta ahora Shinji siempre lo había pensado pero ahora aquel pensamiento adquirió más fuerza: ¡Qué grande era Nerv! Mientras buscaba sin muchas esperanzas y a punto de resignarse a tener que llevar a cabo la misión en aquella ropa vio algo que lo alegró mucho: una habitación para empleados. Se acercó a toda velocidad y abrió la puerta, esta no estaba bajo llave ya que no era una habitación que tuviera algo importante. Entró lentamente y buscó el interruptor de la habitación, tanteó unos segundos la pared con la mano abierta hasta que por fin dio con el interruptor, encendió la luz. La habitación no era nada especial, habían estanterías donde habían diferentes productos de limpieza y manutención. Al fondo del pequeño cuarto había otra estantería, en ella habían varios monos de trabajo para los empleados de menos categoría de Nerv. Shinji cogió algunos de los uniformes mientras veía las tallas de estos, los uniformes estaban doblados y metidos en una bolsa transparente así que si quería verlos detenidamente tenía que romper la bolsa y sacarlos.

Después de probarse varios uniformes encontró uno que le quedaba bien, aunque le quedaba un poco grande, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por cosas como esa. Sacó de su ropa su teléfono y la tarjeta que había usado antes y se guardó ambas cosas en un bolsillo interno que tenían los monos de trabajo. Para asegurarse de que nadie le reconociera se puso una de las gorras que venían con los uniformes, tomó uno de los cubos con ruedas y una fregona y simuló ser un empleado de la limpieza que tenía el turno de noche. Para no tardar tanto Shinji llevaba el cubo en la mano y cuando notaba que alguien se acercaba colocaba el cubo en el suelo y simulaba estar limpiando el suelo en aquella zona, hasta ahora le había funcionado con algunos trabajadores de Nerv, a aquellas horas daba un poco igual quien estaba trabajando en aquella zona y quien no.

Usaba la gorra para cubrirse la mitad de su rostro. Mientras simulaba ser un empleado mas llegó hasta una enorme puerta blanca con otro dispositivo para las tarjetas, en la puerta había un cartel que ponía ''A partir de aquí sólo personal autorizado'', Shinji utilizó la tarjeta de la Doctora Akagi una vez mas, el dispositivo soltó aquel leve pitido una vez más y procedió a abrirse. Shinji se internó en los niveles restringidos de Nerv.

-Qué raro... -dijo un operario de Nerv.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la Doctora Akagi mientras bebía de una taza de café.

-Alguien ha usado una tarjeta para entrar en la zona restringida del sector siete.

-¿Puedes ver de quién se trata? -preguntó Ritsuko Akagi.

-Por supuesto-dijo el operario y empezó a teclear rápidamente para averiguar quien había hecho uso de la tarjeta-. A ver, a ver... Se trata de... -murmuró y se sorprendió al ver lo que ponía en la pantalla-. De usted, Doctora Akagi... -concluyó, la Doctora Akagi estaba sin palabras, de todas las opciones no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Puedes poner las cámaras de seguridad? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto -respondió y comenzó a buscar a través de las cientos de cámaras de seguridad que aquella zona tenía en busca de alguna figura extraña. Vio a un empleado de la limpieza que empujaba desganadamente un cubo-. Él es el único que veo. Desafortunadamente no puedo ver su cara por la gorra.

Ritsuko Akagi se quedó pensativa mientras analizaba las opciones y decidía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ahora vuelvo -dijo y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, al operario no le dio tiempo de despedirse.

El operario se volvió hacia la pequeña pantalla de televisión, comenzó a usar varias de las pantallas que habían en la pared para poder seguir los pasos al misterioso operario, pero cuando lograba encontrar una buena cámara lo único que veía era un borrón negro.

-¿Hacia dónde vas...? -murmuró pasa sí mismo mientras veía a escasos centímetros la pantalla.

Shinji ya se había dado cuenta de que las cámaras le estaban viendo, así que se había tapado la cara con la gorra aún más, apenas podía ver lo que tenía adelante. Pero esto ya lo había previsto. Cuando pudo divisar otra de las cámaras se agachó lentamente y del cubo que empujaba sacó un bote de pintura en spray de color blanco, apuntó hacia el lente de la cámara rápidamente dejándola totalemente ciega. Súbitamente empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia adelante mientras veía hacia su alrededor en busca de su objetivo, llevaba la fregona consigo.

-¿Qué demonios? -exclamó el operario mientras que buscaba otra cámara con la que ver a aquella misteriosa persona, la había perdido de vista-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? -repetía casi susurrando.

Escuchó que la puerta que estaba a su espalda se estaba abriendo lentamente, a pesar de eso no desvió su mirada de la pantalla, aquella situación era más interesante que cualquiera de las personas a las que les tocaba hacer turno con él. Vio que la figura entró en una habitación pero por el ángulo de la cámara no pudo ver bien qué habitación era.

-Le he perdido... -dijo. Se dispuso a girarse pero antes de que pudiera haberlo hecho sintió un fuerte impacto en su nuca y a continuación solo se desplomó contra el suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento -dijo Shinji mientras se sentaba en el lugar de aquel operario y empezó a buscar entre los diferentes cajones. Encontró una llave maestra que usaban los de seguridad en caso de emergencias, aquella era una ciertamente.

Shinji abandonó la habitación a toda velocidad con la llave maestra en su mano, todo aquello era un conjunto de emociones que el piloto hacía tiempo que no experimentaba. Utilizó la llave maestra un par de veces más para internarse cada vez más en Nerv. Otro operario había entrado a la habitación para relevar a su compañero cuando le encontró tendido en el suelo inconsciente, rápidamente dio la voz de que había alguien infiltrado y se empezó a buscar al intruso.

Shinji se dio cuenta de esto ya que una estruendosa alarma empezó a sonar y perturbó la calma que hasta ese momento había reinado en Nerv. Después de seguir buscando Shinji llegó hasta una habitación que en su puerta ponía con letas mayúsculas **PROHIBIDO EL PASO. **Sacó la llave maestra y abrió la puerta y se contró con una gran habitación repleta de ordenadores del tamaño de armarios conectados a fuentes de alimentación, todo aquello producía un ruido perturbador. Se internó con cierto nerviosismo en aquella habitación, mientras caminaba encontró un escritorio con un odenador encendido y con la pantalla desbloqueada, la persona que había estado allí salió a toda prisa al ver que la alarma había sido activabada y no se había tomado la molestia de apagar el ordenador. Shinji se sentó en la silla que hacía juego con el escritorio y empezó a buscar información en el ordenador, la verdad era que el piloto no sabía qué estaba buscando así que cada documento con nombre sospechoso lo iba abriendo y ojeando.

Encontró un documento que tenía por nombre ''03'', lo abrió y empezó a leerlo. Shinji no sabía muy bien de qué iba aquel documento pero aquello era debido a las prisas que tenía hasta que leyó la frase ''Planes para el tercer impacto'' y ''Proyecto de Complementación Humana'', un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shinji al leer estas cosas. Buscó en los cajones del escritorio y encontró una memoria extraible, la conectó al ordenador y transpasó los documentos, extrajo la memoria y se la guardó. También encontró una carpeta que ponía en letras rojas ''Clasificado'', se lo guardó también dentro del mono de trabajo.

Después de haber cogido todo lo que necesitaba dejó el ordenador y el escritorio tal y como lo había encontrado. Se alejó lentamente de este y abrió la puerta, antes de salir volvió a acomodarse la gorra, por si acaso. Caminó lentamente en dirección contraria a la que había llegado, justo cuando estaba al final del pasillo alguien llamó al joven piloto.

-¡Hey tu!-gritó-. ¡Ven aquí!

El corazón de Shinji dio un vuelco, de repente empezó a temblar y el sudor se hizo presente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Entregarse? No podía hacer eso, no después de todo lo que había hecho. Tomó aire y justo cuando el guardia de seguridad había empezado a caminar hacia el Shinji empezó a correr. Mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad el joven piloto pudo percibir que el guardia estaba hablando por la radio comunicándole a sus compañeros su posición y hacia dónde había ido Shinji.

Solo unos instantes después de haber dado la señal los guardias empezaban a hacerse presentes por todas direcciones, Shinji empezaba a sentirse acorralado. Se le estaban acabando las opciones y no sabía qué podía hacer. Vio que al final de uno de los pasillos los guardias ya estaban esperánole, eran seis en total, Shinji se desvió hacia la izquiera a toda velocidad. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio un conducto que llevaba directamente al basurero privado de Nerv. Shinji dudó durante unos instantes pero al darse cuenta de que estaban alcanzándole no lo dudó ni un segundo más, abrió la diminuta puerta de metal y se deslizó por el conducto. Cuando los guardias llegaron por ambas direcciones hasta la compuerta y se dieron cuenta por dónde se había ido el intruso avisaron a las personas de niveles inferiores.

Shinji cayó en un depósito lleno de basura que apestaba, se había manchado el mono de trabajo y el archivo que había tomado estaba sucio pero no ilegible, aún conservaba la memoria. Salió del contenedor de basura y se digirió a una de las puertas que estaba al lado de una gran compuerta hecha para dejar paso a los camiones, sacó la llave maestra y la introdujo en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y salió pitando de allí. Para cuando los guardias llegaron allí había un rastro de basura y la gorra del intruso estaba en el suelo, Shinji se les había escapado, pero por muy poco...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. **

Shinji sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, estaba corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida. Llevaba la carpeta y la memoria extraíble en su mano, apretaba ambas cosas con tanta fuerza que los papeles que tenía la carpeta estaban sumamente arrugados. En un punto de la huida la gorra que complementaba el mono de trabajo se le cayó de su cabeza, al principio pensó en dejar la gorra allí tirada en medio de aquella calle desértica pero después desistió de aquella idea, ya que los investigadores de Nerv podrían descubrirla y hacer averiguaciones y dar con él así que se regresó hasta donde la gorra estaba tirada y la recogió, no se la volvió a poner sino que la llevaba en su otra mano para evitar futuras complicaciones.

Llegó hasta el apartamento donde vivía con las otras dos chicas, era tarde, no sabría decir con exactitud qué hora era pero era tarde. Se plantó delante de la puerta principal y empezó a respirar lentamente y tratar de calmarse. Miró alrededor y levantó la alfombra que estaba frente a la puerta que tenía escrito un ''Bienvenido'' para todo aquel visitante. Debajo de la alfombra se encontraba una pequeña llave que al ponerla a la luz de la luna reflectó el tono blanquecino de esta. Introdujo la llave lentamente para evitar lo más posible el hacer ruido, abrió la puerta lentamente, con cuidado, con una delicadeza milimétrica, casi militar. Entró a toda velocidad al apartamento y cerró la puerta despacio.

Una calma sobrecogedora reinaba en aquel piso. Si uno agudizaba su oído podía escuchar los ronquidos de Misato desde su habitación. Shinji caminó lentamente hasta lo que era su habitación, o lo que se supone que era esta. El joven piloto caminó hasta la mitad de la habitación cuando de repente los ronquidos de Misato dejaron de ser audibles, a continuación se escucharon pasos, era Misato, que se había levantado sin motivo aparente. ¿Había escuchado la puerta cuando Shinji la abrió para entrar? Quién sabe, lo que el piloto sabía era que tenía que evitar que su tutora lo viera así. Shinji dio un vistazo rápido y cayó en cuenta de que aún tenía puesto el mono de trabajo y que tenía la gorra en su mano izquierda y los documentos y la memoria en la derecha. Miró alrededor en medio de aquella oscuridad y se metió a toda velocidad en el baño. Procedió a quitarse el mono de trabajo, que por cierto desprendía un olor un tanto extraño, aún tenía puesta su ropa de siempre debajo. Procedió a quitarse también los pantalones y solamente se dejó la camiseta que se ponía debajo de la camisa para ir a clases. Cuando Misato caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de un poco de agua ya que la sed no la dejaba dormir notó que una tenue luz se escapaba por debajo de la puerta del baño, al principio pensó que debía de ser Asuka, quien por alguna razón parecida a la de ella se había levantado, pero de todas formas se acercó para revisar. Llegó hasta la puerta y la golpeó tres veces con golpes suaves, esperó por una respuesta.

-¿Si…? –dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Shinji? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Misato.

-S-Sí… -respondió un tanto nervioso.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? –preguntó Misato con verdadera preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien Misato –dijo Shinji-. Es solo que me dieron ganas de ir al baño y bueno…

-Está bien-dijo Misato un tanto dudosa-. Te dejo acabar, buenas noches Shinji –dijo y fue a la cocina.

Shinji pegó su oreja a la puerta, la madera estaba sumamente fría lo que hizo que Shinji sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Escuchó atentamente mientras Misato realizaba lo que fuera que hizo que se levantara. Escuchó el grifo de la cocina abrirse y dejar paso al agua durante unos segundos mientras un vaso se llenaba con aquel líquido. Luego escuchó que Misato soltó un suspiro de alivio al hidratarse de nuevo, dejó el vaso donde estaba y se dirigió a su habitación, antes de entrar echó un último vistazo en dirección al baño, no le dio más importancia y entró en su habitación.

Shinji soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando Misato cerró la puerta de su habitación, recogió todo lo que era de él y salió a toda velocidad del baño. Caminó rápidamente a través de la sala del apartamento y soltó todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos en el futón. Con una pequeña lámpara empezó a organizar de manera superficial todas las cosas: la memoria la guardó en la mochila que usaba para ir a clases, la carpeta la metió entre uno de sus libros de texto y finalmente cogió el mono de trabajo y lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo metió en su mochila, no se atrevía a dejarlo en casa ya que Asuka o Misato podrían descubrirlo y no se le ocurría una buena excusa para justificar aquella ropa. Su plan era quemar el mono de trabajo pero debía de conseguir los materiales necesarios para llevar aquella tarea a cabo. Después de haber hecho todo esto se acostó en su futón e intentó dormir, estaba tan cansado por la noche que había tenido que a los pocos minutos de haberse acostado cayó en un profundo sueño.

Shinji sentía que su cuerpo se mecía, como si la corriente marina estuviera guiando su cuerpo. Al principio el movimiento era suave, delicado, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban el movimiento se tornaba más y más violento hasta el punto de que había pasado de ser una suave corriente marina a un poderoso terremoto. Shinji abrió sus ojos asustado ya que creía que otra cosa había sucedido, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era Asuka la que había provocado los movimientos anteriores. En su interior dio gracias a los dioses o lo que sea que estuviera allí arriba que solo fuera ella y no nadie más.

-¡Por fin despiertas! ¡Llevo un buen rato tratando de despertarte!-exclamó la pelirroja exagerando todo obviamente-. No sé por qué no me fui y te dejé aquí.

-L-Lo siento…-murmuró Shinji aún medio dormido-. Y gracias por despertarme, Asuka –dijo Shinji con su típica sonrisa de agradecimiento, un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Después de aquello se dirigieron a clases. Esa mañana Shinji no estaba con los pies en la tierra precisamente y esto era debido a la agitada noche que había tenido, había corrido en una noche lo que no había corrido en toda su vida, y aquello le había pasado factura.

Llegaron a tiempo por poco, esto era debido a las prisas que Asuka le había estado metiendo a Shinji durante todo el camino ya que el joven piloto no parecía interesado en llegar a tiempo esa mañana. Pasaron a través de la puerta principal, había un cúmulo de estudiantes que veían con gran interés el tablón de anuncios de la escuela, Shinji no le prestó atención y siguió caminando mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba a su lado como antes lo había estado, miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que esta también estaba interesada en ver lo que estaba puesto en el tablón de anuncios, soltó un suspiro de molestia, consideró el esperarla pero al final decidió no hacer, además, Asuka estaba con su amiga Hikari, ambas conversaban animadamente mientras miraban el tablón de anuncios. Shinji se retiró a su clase.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su clase sus dos amigos Kensuke y Toji le recibieron animadamente, con dos sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros. Kensuke había pasado su brazo por los hombros del joven piloto. Asuka y Hikari venían justo detrás de él.

-¿Sucede algo…? –preguntó Shinji obviamente confundido.

-Quería preguntarte algo-dijo Kensuke-. Sólo eso.

-Pues… Hazlo.

-Dime una cosa Shinji-dijo Kensuke, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más-. ¿Ya tienes pareja?

Casi automáticamente después de aquella pregunta los sentidos de la pelirroja se agudizaron al máximo, desvió un poco su mirada y se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba escuchando discretamente la conversación, al igual que ella.

-¿Pareja…? ¿Para qué…? –preguntó con evidente confusión el joven piloto. Kensuke chocó su palma contra su rostro en señal de decepción.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para el baile! ¿Para qué otra cosa?

-¿Baile? ¿Qué baile? –preguntó de nuevo Shinji.

-¿Acaso no lo viste a la entrada?

En ese momento Shinji se dio cuenta del porqué el interés general de los alumnos a la entrada. ¡Un baile! Por supuesto, un evento social que puede abrirle muchas puertas a muchos alumnos ilusionados con el amor y de igual manera cerrarlas con la misma rapidez con que se abrieron. No podría interesarle menos al piloto en aquél momento.

-No, no lo vi… Pero aun así no creo que vaya a ir.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron Kensuke y Toji al mismo tiempo-. ¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir?! ¡Si es probablemente la noche más importante del año escolar! –exclamó Kensuke con evidente emoción, puede que para ellos fuera la noche más importante del año, pero para Shinji, esa no iba a ser ni por asomo su noche más importante.

-No creo que sea para tanto… -respondió nervioso el piloto del Eva ante la excitación de su amigo.

-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Quién sabe qué oportunidades se te presentarán ese día!

-B-Bueno… Ya veré si puedo ir, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Shinji, sus dos amigos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Rei y Asuka se limitaban a escuchar discretamente.

Después de aquello el tema del baile no volvió a mencionarse durante ese día. Shinji, desde su peligrosa aventura de anoche, había estado un poco paranoico, cada vez que alguien se le acercaba un poco sin que él se diera cuenta antes reaccionaba de manera vistosa que daba a entender que estaba nervioso. Pasaba lo mismo cuando alguien se acercaba a su mochila, este la agarraba lo más rápido que podía y la ponía a salvo de cualquiera.

El timbre que marcaba el inicio del almuerzo de hizo escuchar y los alumnos lo recibieron con su respectivo entusiasmo. Shinji se levantó casi inmediatamente cuando el timbre sonó y salió de la clase, sus dos amigos lo observaron con evidente confusión, se estaba repitiendo lo del otro día.

-¡Ya fue a encontrarse con ese chico que tú dices! –dijo Kensuke un tanto asustado.

-A ver Kensuke, yo no dije que se fuera a encontrar con un chico o algo parecido. Simplemente planteé la posibilidad, solo eso –respondió Toji sin perder la calma, al contrario que su amigo amante de lo militar.

-¡P-Pero…! –intentó replicar en vano Kensuke.

-Además-dijo Toji aún calmado-. Es su decisión quién le gusta y quién no-dijo y lanzó una mirada a Asuka, quien estaba mirando hacia ellos, pero este pretendió que no la vio-. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, nosotros ni nadie –sentenció.

-Está bien… -respondió resignado Kensuke.

Shinji volvió minutos después con una expresión de enfado, había visto o experimentado algo que le había fastidiado el día. Se sentó junto a sus amigos, quienes le miraban discretamente. Shinji soltó una expresión de fastidio cuando tomó asiento junto a sus dos compañeros. Sacó una cajita de zumo de naranja que había comprado en una máquina expendedora y empezó a beberlo rápidamente. Kensuke sacó su teléfono rápidamente y empezó a teclear a toda velocidad y envió un mensaje a su amigo Toji. Este sacó su teléfono y miró el mensaje que le había llegado.

''_Habrá discutido con su novio seguramente'' -_decía el mensaje de Kensuke.

''_Nunca debí haberte dicho eso…'' _-respondió Toji.

Probablemente Shinji hubiera estado interesado en el baile si se hubiese llevado a cabo en otro momento pero ahora mismo el joven piloto tenía otra cosa en la que preocuparse. Y también tenía un objetivo que quería cumplir lo más rápido posible: hacerse con un ordenador.

Había pensado en pedirle uno prestado a Kensuke, seguramente él tendría uno que le podría servir, pero si Shinji hacía hacía eso su amigo le preguntaría el por qué quería un ordenador y así hasta que al final Shinji terminaría comprometiéndose y él quería evitar eso todo lo posible. Así que optó por la opción que menos le gustaba: vendría aquí durante la noche y se robaría uno de los ordenadores que usaba normalmente en clase. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera como él lo tenía planeado…

Las clases acabaron y todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, incluyendo a Shinji y a Asuka. La noche llegó y todos los miembros del hogar donde vivía Shinji se fueron a dormir después de una deliciosa cena preparada por el joven piloto, todos dormían a excepción de él…

Shinji salía silenciosamente del apartamento de Misato, una vez hecho esto cerró la puerta con extremo cuidado. Curiosamente, tenía puesto el mono de trabajo con el que se había infiltrado en los cuarteles de Nerv la noche anterior. Miró alrededor en aquella oscuridad, dio un respiro profundo y se dirigió a la escuela.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo llegando casi al punto de correr, pero a pesar de eso no se sentía con la energía de hacerlo. Llegó de una vez al recinto y salto la reja que separaba la escuela con la calle. Una vez dentro miró a todas partes para ver si había alguien, no había nadie. Se internó aún más. Entró por la puerta que suele usar todas las mañanas para llegar a su respectiva clase, para esto usó una llave maestra que había obtenido ese mismo día. Su objetivo se encontraba en el aula de informática, que era donde estaban todos los ordenadores, pero lo que él quería era uno portátil, de esta manera podría escapar si las cosas se venían abajo en cualquier momento. Shinji caminaba a través de los pasillos de su escuela, se sentía raro el encontrarse allí fuera de los horarios escolares. Después de minutos y minutos de búsqueda dio por fin con el aula de informática, agarró el picaporte e intentó abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada.

Durante unos instantes Shinji no supo qué hacer, pero luego recordó lo que había hecho durante la hora del almuerzo de ese día: la idea de venir aquí durante la noche y robar uno de los ordenadores surgió en su cabeza en el mismo instante en que se dirigía esa misma mañana a clases, justo en el momento en que entró por la puerta principal aquel alocado proyecto surgió en su cabeza. Pero el problema sería cómo irrumpir en la escuela en la noche, seguramente todo estaría cerrado y le sería imposible entrar en la noche, a menos que…

_Se le había ocurrido una idea muy ingeniosa, pero para ello debía esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo. La ya mencionada hora llegó y Shinji se levantó a toda velocidad y se retiró de su clase, dejando a sus amigos desconcertados. Se dirigió a toda velocidad al cuarto donde el conserje de la escuela suele estar. Tocó la puerta una vez estuvo allí, esperó pacientemente por una respuesta hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a un hombre medio calvo y con sobre peso. _

_-¿Qué sucede muchacho? –preguntó el conserje con cierto tono de molestia habitual en él. _

_-¡Menos mal que está aquí señor! -exclamó Shinji y se abalanzó sobre el conserje._

_-¡¿Q-Qué sucede muchacho?! –preguntó nervioso ante aquella respuesta que había recibido por parte de Shinji._

_-¡El baño de los chicos de la planta de arriba ha tenido un accidente y uno de los lavamanos está fuera de control! –en el momento en que Shinji dijo esto volvió a lanzarse encima del conserje y rápidamente y con un sutil movimiento d muñeca sacó la llave que relucía fuera del bolsillo del conserje, aunque aquel hombre era muy descuidado por dejar aquella lave a la vista. _

_-''¡Bingo!'' -pensó Shinji cuando se guardó la llave en su bolsillo. _

_-¡E-Eso es terrible!-dijo aterrado el conserje, entró en el cuarto durante unos minutos y luego salió con una caja de herramientas en su mano izquierda, con la derecha cerró la puerta-. ¡Debo ir y arreglarlo! –dijo y se retiró. _

_Shinji observó al conserje alejarse rápidamente mientras una frase cruzó por su cabeza: _

_-''Lo siento…'' –soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a regresar a su clase. _

_Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su clase. Mientras caminaba no prestaba atención a su alrededor, iba pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y lo que iba a hacer aquella noche y no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. _

_-¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! –exclamó el chico con el que Shinji había chocado y a continuación este le propinó un empujón que hizo al joven piloto caer al suelo. Los amigos que iban con aquel chico empezaron a reír estruendosamente-. Idiota –murmuró el chico con el que Shinji había chocado y se retiró._

_Shinji se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo, algunas personas le miraban con sonrisas burlonas. Shinji decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y emprendió de nuevo el camino a su clase. Mientras caminaba vio una máquina expendedora, se acercó a la máquina e introdujo el dinero necesario y marcó el número. Un zumo de naranja salió de la máquina y Shinji lo tomó, aún seguía molesto por lo que había sucedido momentos antes. _

Shinji introdujo la llave en la puerta del aula de informática. Era bien sabido que aquella llave todo lo podía en la escuela, muchos de los alumnos habrían dado lo que fuera con tal de tener aquel pequeño objeto en sus manos. Al principio Shinji dudó acerca de la eficacia de la llave pero luego vio que esta sí era en efecto una llave maestra cuando abrió la puerta principal. La puerta del aula de informática se abrió y Shinji entró al aula. Había varias filas de ordenadores cuyo fin era instruir lo máximo posible a los alumnos, pero Shinji no tenía como objetivo aquellos aparatos. Caminó a través de la habitación y llegó hasta una puerta que estaba al fondo de la clase. Introdujo la llave y la cerradura dejó escapar el sonido característico que anuncia que ha sido abierto. Había aproximadamente treinta ordenadores portátiles en estanterías donde descansaban hasta que fueran otra vez requeridos sus servicios. Shinji agarró uno de los que estaban en la parte más alta de la estantería, así estaba la posibilidad de que no descubrieran de que fue robado. Una vez obtenido el ordenador decidió marcharse. Cerró la puerta del aula y se dirigió a su hogar.

Llegó a la puerta principal y se dirigió al portón que momentos antes había tenido que saltar. Escaló la puerta y en el momento en que estaba saltando una voz de hombre se dejó oír en medio de la oscuridad:

-¡Hey, tú! –gritó la voz del guardia de seguridad.

Gracias a esto Shinji se desconcentró durante unos instantes y cuando cayó lo hizo sobre su hombro derecho. Gracias a los cielos el ordenador portátil no había sufrido ningún daño pero un dolor punzante se hizo notar en el lugar donde Shinji había caído. Inmediatamente Shinji se levantó y salió a toda velocidad de aquel lugar mientras la voz del guardia de aún era audible.

Shinji corría a toda velocidad a través de las calles de Tokyo 03. En un punto había dejado de correr ya que sus fuerzas no daban para más, así que decidió descansar unos minutos, apoyó su hombro en una de las cientos de farolas que había en aquella ciudad, al mismo tiempo que había hecho esto el dolor intenso que había aparecido antes volvió a hacerlo así que dejó de apoyarse en ese hombro. Decidió no descansar en aquel sitio y mejor emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso en su camino de regreso sintió que perdía el equilibrio y que algo tiraba de él y lo hacía irse hacia atrás. Después sintió un trozo de tela con un olor extraño en su cara mientras su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Intentó resistirse pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, extendió su brazo derecho al aire para poder resistirse pero era inútil. Antes de darse cuenta había caído en una oscuridad total…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Shinji sentía que estaba en paz, en tranquilidad. Flotaba en un inmenso océano que parecía no tener fin. Ahora se encontraba flotando en el cielo, podía ver nubes aquí y allá, avanzaban lentamente sin ningún rumbo fijo pero aquello les daba igual, una de las ventajas de ser una nube es que no tienes que ir a ningún sitio, todo lo que debes hacer es flotar, flotar y flotar...

Así se sentía Shinji hasta que alguna fuerza sobrenatural empezó a sacudirle en todas las direcciones: de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo. A continuación escuchó voces pero estas se oían tan lejos, como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Lentamente empezó a despertar y a medida que lo hacía las voces se intensificaban, escuchó que alguien decía _''No debiste de haber usado tanto...'' _, la otra persona respondió: su voz era el de una mujer. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la voz de mujer se volvió a escucharse: ''_¡Mira! ¡Está despertando!'' _. Parecía encantada con que el joven piloto regresara de su letargo.

Otra persona agarró sus hombros y empezó a sacudirlos otra vez y dijo:

-Shinji, muchacho-dijo el hombre-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

_Conozco esa voz... ¡Por supuesto que la conoces, imbécil! Sólo abre los ojos de una maldita vez. _

-¿Hmm...? -mumuró Shinji mientras abría los ojos.

-¡Al fin despiertas!-exclamó esta vez la voz femenina-. Pensé que te habíamos perdido o algo -dijo y soltó una risita.

-Si fueras mas cuidadosacon las cantidades-dijo de nuevo el hombre-. No pasaríamos por cosas como éstas.

_Esa voz femenina la he escuchado antes... ¡Vaya, vaya! Mirad quién tiene ahora muchos amigos. Pensé que eras un marginado social, pequeño Shinji._

_¡Cállate, cállate!_

-Cállate...-murmuró Shinji para sí mismo. A continuación miró al frente y casi al instando reconoció a la persona que le había estado hablando-. ¿K-Kaji-san...? -preguntó Shinji sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Así es muchacho-respondió Kaji con su típica sonrisa-. Ya nos habíamos asustado.

-¿Pero cómo demonios...?

-Supongo que estarás un poco confundido-dijo-. Y es normal, pero tranqulo, ahora mismo te lo explicaremos todo.

Shinji asintió lentamente y después empezó a mirar alrededor de él y se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de un vehículo, una furgoneta, para ser mas exactos. El joven piloto estaba sentado con los hombros caídos, como si todo le diera igual. Kaji estaba a su izquierda, con su sonrisa aún presente. Decidió mirar hacia otra parte y pudo notar que justo detrás de Kaji había una chica, probablemente la fuente de la voz de antes, que tenía una sonrisa traviesa y que tenía los brazos cruzados hacia atrás, vestía un uniforme escolar.

_¿Dónde la he visto antes...? _

_¿Quién sabe? Tú has visto a todas las personas y a la vez a ninguna pequeño Shinji. _

-Lo siento-dijo la chica aún con su sonrisa-. Aún no me he presentado, soy Mari Illustrious Makinami, soy la piloto de la unidad provisional 05. Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos...

_No te creo. Sé que nos hemos visto antes. _

-Mucho gusto Makinami-San... Yo soy Ikari Shinji -dijo y le estrechó la mano.

-¡No seas tan formal!-exclamó Mari y le rodeó sus hombros con su brazo derecho-. Estamos entre amigos, llámame Mari, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, inténtalo.

-D-De acuerdo... M-Mari... -dijo Shinji con un ligero sonrojo. Mari pensó que se veía demasiado adorable y vulnerable.

-¡Los japoneses sois muy raros! -respondió la chica de las gafas.

-Recuerda que tú eres medio japonesa Makinami -dijo Kaji.

-Sí, sí. Como digas -dijo mientras agitaba su mano con despreocupación y se sentó a la derecha de Shinji.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kaji poniéndose serio-. Ahora, Shinji, te contaremos la razón de haberte capturado, ¿entendido?-el joven piloto respondió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Estupendo. Para no irme por las ramas diremos simplemente esto: sabemos lo que estás intentando hacer muchacho, de que estás intentado descubrir lo que tu padre está haciendo-Shinji tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Los de Nerv ya le habían descubierto y lo iban a silenciar-. La razón por la cual te hemos traído con nosotros es para pedirte que trabajes con nosotros. Sí, así es, no pongas esa cara. Queremos que nos ayudes a derrotar a tu padre.

Shinji no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Kaji, uno de los hombres que tanto había servido a Nerv ahora quería desintegrarlo, y con su ayuda de hecho.

-Pero... ¿Cómo os distéis cuenta de que yo estaba detrás de mi padre también?

-Muy simple. Nos dimos cuenta de cómo te comportabas el día en que la tarjeta de la Dra. Akagi se perdió, o más bien, robaste. Desde ese momento decidimos empezar a vigilarte y hemos visto las acciones que has tomado durante estos días. Y debo admitir que estoy muy impresionado, no te creía capaz de hacer todas esas cosas.

-¿Estabas el día de la tarjeta...? -preguntó Shinji sumamente sorprendido.

-Así es.

_¡Idiota! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de su presencia? _

_Claro que no te diste cuenta. Ese día no te hubieras percatado ni siquiera si Asuka o Ayanami se hubieran desnudado. _

_Excelente analogía..._

-Y también las otras veces...

-Las otras veces no fui yo en persona. Fueron algunos que yo envié personalmente. Y hoy fue ya la escena que nos confirmó todo, y tu atuendo no ayuda mucho -dijo con una sonrisa. Mari soltó una pequeña risa, el joven pilotó se sonrojó ante ese hecho.

De repente Shinji recordó algo. Decidió preguntarlo.

-Una cosa-dijo Shinji-. Antes de esta noche un mensaje de texto misterioso me llegó a mi teléfono, me preguntaba si...

-¿''_Puedo ayudarte a realizar lo que estás planeando. Pero debo advertirte, puede ser peligroso''?_-dijo Mari y soltó una risita-. Sí, yo soy la responsable.

-¿Tú...? -preguntó Shinji sin dar crédito-. Pero, ¿cómo...?

-Ese tipo de cosas son fáciles para personas como yo -respondió orgullosa.

-Así que-dijo Kaji-. ¿Qué me dices Shinji? ¿Nos ayudarás a destapar todos los asuntos turbios de Nerv?

Shinji lo pensó durante unos segundos. La verdad era que aquello lucía un poco sospechoso, pero como se había dado cuenta _todo _en aquel momento lo era. Además, hasta el momento no tenía ningún aliado con el cual contar para luchar contra su padre. No lo pensó por mas tiempo y acepto, extendió su mano para que Kaji se la apretara.

-Estupendo-respondió y a continuación le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la chica que estaba con ellos. Ésta agarró una mochila que estaba detrás de Shinji y rebuscó durante unos momentos. Cuando al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando se lo entregó a Kaji, él se lo ofreció a Shinji-. Toma, este es un teléfono móvil que no serán capaces de rastrear. úsalo solamente para comunicarte con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido... -respondió Shinji mientras le echaba un vistazo a aquel teléfono, parecía de lo más normal.

Shinji se dio cuenta de que Mari le estaba pasando otra cosa a Kaji y éste de nuevo se lo ofreció a Shinji.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó el piloto de la unidad 01 a ver aquella memoria USB.

-Dentro de esta memoria hay un progama especial diseñado por Makinami-dijo y la chica agitó su mano a modo de saludo-. Debes instalarlo en el ordenador que has robado-dijo y Shinji se avergonzó por aquel hecho y miró fijamente al suelo, Kaji soltó una corta carcajada ante la reacción de éste-. Tranquilo, no te voy a juzgar ni nada. Lo que te quería decir es que debes instalar el programa que viene para que no seas localizado

-¿Localizado? -preguntó Shinji con evidente miedo.

-Así es-respondió Kaji-. Aunque no lo parezca los datos que te robaste de la central de Nerv viene configurados de tal manera que en cuanto sean abierto en cualquier lugar que sea externo a la central de Nerv este envíe una señal. Por lo que puedo observar aún no los habías abierto, ¿verdad?-Shinji respondió afirmativamente-. Menos mal. Ahora gracias a esto no tienes porqué preocuparte opr ser localizado.

-Vaya...-dijo Shinji evidentemente asombrado por la habilidad de Makinami-. Eres increíble.

-Me lo dicen mucho -contestó esta con evidente orgullo, le encantaba que las personas elogiasen su trabajo.

-Hemos llegado -dijo el conductor de la furgoneta que en ese momento llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, algo que a Shinji le pareció una tontería total.

Las puertas traseras de la furgoneta de abrieron de par en par y Shinji reconoció casi al instante el lugar en el que se encontraban: estaban justo al frente del edificio en donde residía. El trayecto había terminado.

Lentamente recogió todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del vehículo cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba del hombro. Era Kaji.

-Recuerda hacer todo lo que te hemos dicho Shinji. Y supongo que no debo recordarte que no puedes contarle de esto a nadie-Shinji asintió-. Muy bien. Y no te preocupes de localizarnos. Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto contigo muy pronto, así que no te preocupes muchacho.

-Entiendo... -respondió Shinji.

-Nos vemos Shinji -dijo Kaji mientras se disponía a cerrar las puertas de la furgoneta.

-Hasta pronto cachorro -dijo Makinami con una sonrisa burlona mientras se escondía detrás de las puertas.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera siquiera decir algo la furgoneta ya había arrancado y desaparecido dejando tras de sí una columna de humo.

-¿Cachorro...? -repitió Shinji confuso.

Miró el nuevo teléfono que había adquirido y la memoria extraíble que tenía en su otra mano. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Pobre Shinji, en lo que te habías metido...

...

La mañana se abría paso a través de la noche. Un nuevo día había comenzado. El despertado de Ikari Shinji sonanba frenéticamente en una melodía molesta. Estiró su brazo y calló al infernal tono que había interrumpido su plácido sueño. Se levantó lentamente y se quedó sentado en el lugar en el que momento antes dormía. Dentro de poco aparecerían Misato y Asuka y la casa se llenaría de vida otra vez. De repente, como si de una bala se tratase recordó de golpe todos los acontecimiento de la noche anterior. Un leve temblor le invadió completamente mientras unas cuantas gotitas de sudor aparecían en su frente.

Se levantó y se fue hasta el cuarto de baño donde se lavó la cara para despertar completamente. Se vio en el espejo y pudo notar las ojeras que ya se hacían presente en su rostro, y es que era normal teniendo en cuenta las noches que había tenido hasta ahora. Salió del baño y se cambió la ropa. Había escondido de nuevo el mono de trabajo, ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de él. Cuando terminó de cambiarse se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepara el desayuno y el almuerzo de todos los habitantes de la casa.

Justo cuando estaba envolviendo el almuerzo de Misato escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación de esta misma. La mañana había empezado oficialmente. Terminó de preparar los desayunos, pero curiosamente no había uno para él, sólo habían dos platos. Shinji colocó los dos platos en la mesa, agarró su mochila y se colocó sus zapatos y salió del apartamento.

Misato y Asuka se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Shinji ya se había marchado de allí, sobretodo Asuka. Ésta no perdió más el tiempo y se comió el desayuno que Shinji le había preparado y salió a toda velocidad en su búsqueda.

El piloto de la unidad 01 caminaba lentamente y sin ganas hacia la escuela, esa mañana no tenía hambre y por lo tanto no había desayunado pero él sabía que lo iba a lamentar mas tarde. Mientras iba caminando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, metió su mano en la mochila y lo sacó pero este no estaba sonando ni nada y la melodía seguía escuchándose, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era _ése _teléfono el que estaba sonando. Qué rápido, pensó mientras sacaba el nuevo aparato y presionaba el botón designado para contestar las llamadas.

-Diga -respondió Shinji.

-¡Buenos días pequeño Shinji!-respondió la voz al otro lado-. ¿Cómo has amanecido esta preciosa mañana?

-Buenos días Makinami-San -respondió Shinji al reconocer la voz de la excéntrica chica.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Así no es como te dije que me llamaras pequeño Shinji -dijo con tono de reproche. Shinji suspiró profundamente, lo mejor que se podía hacer en esas situaciones era hacer lo que se dictaba que se hiciese.

-De acuerdo... Buenos días, _Mari _-volvió a responde Shinji.

-¡Así me gusta! -dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Dime-dijo Shinji-. ¿Por qué me has llamado tan temprano?

-¿Es que acaso una chica no puede llamar a un guapo jovencito por la mañana?-Shinji lanzó un suspiro que demostraba enfado-. Lo siento, lo siento. Pero que sepas que lo de guapo no era mentira. Como sea, me ordenaron que te dijera esto: Ven hoy a la hora del almuerzo a la azotea de tu escuela. Tendremos una charla seria sobre el futuro.

-¿No puedes decírmelo ahora? -preguntó Shinji conociendo ya de antemano la respuesta, y fue la que esperaba.

-¡No!-exclamó Mari-. Así que ya sabes, a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea. No te olvides pequeño Shinji -dijo y colgó.

Shinji volvió a soltar un suspiro de resignación por enésima vez aquella mañana. De alguna forma u otra aquella chica agotaba su paciencia en tiempo récord. Pero nada podía hacer. Volvió a guardar el teléfono secreto, no sin antes haberlo puesto en modo silencioso y prosiguió con su caminata.

Justo cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos sintió que una mano impactaba contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se giró rápidamente para ver qué había sido eso y se dio cuenta de que era Asuka, quien tenía una cara de enfado.

_Estupendo... Lo que me faltaba... _

_Vamos. No trates así a la pobre chica. Sólo quiere que no la dejes sola cuando vas a clases, ¿hay acaso algo de malo en eso? _

_No... No hay nada de malo. Tienes razón, estoy siendo injusto con ella. _

-¿Por qué me has dejado atrás, Shinji idiota? -exclamó la pelirroja con evidente enfado.

-L-Lo lamento... Es sólo que bueno... Quería pensar un rato y bueno...-dijo y observó que la expresión de Asuka se entristecía, había malinterpretado sus palabras-. ¡P-Pero ya se me ha pasado! Y estoy feliz de que me hayas alcanzado, y perdona el haberte dejado atrás, Asuka -dijo con una sonrisa. El rostro de la pelirroja se puso ligeramente colorado.

-B-Bueno... Supongo que puedo perdonarte-dijo recuperando poco a poco su usual tono lleno de prepotencia-. De acuerdo, vayamos a clases, Shinji idiota -dijo mientras lideraba al joven piloto.

-Por supuesto Asuka -respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras Shinji iba caminando y hablando con Asuka un pensamiento se hizo presente en su cabeza:

_''Así que ya sabes, a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea. No te olvides pequeño Shinji''. _

_¿Qué rayos es tan importante como para tener que venir y decírmelo en la hora del almuerzo. _

_Quién sabe... Pero no puedes negar el hecho de que sientes curiosidad por saber de qué se trata. _

_Ahí me has pillado. _

Muchas cosas se avecinaban para el joven Ikari Shinji.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

La mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, aquellas infernales clases que parecían no tener nunca fin habían sido impartidas por profesores que parecían estar deseando con todas sus fuerzas el estar en cualquier otro sitio en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Shinji Ikari había estado en otra parte, había estado pensando todo este tiempo en qué era lo que aquella chica tan animada le diría a la hora del almuerzo, el cual faltaban escasos minutos. El joven piloto soltó un suspiro, realmente quería salir de allí con toda su alma.

Al fin la campana que marcaba el inicio del almuerzo se dejó oír de la misma manera que los múltiples suspiros de alivio por parte de los alumnos. Shinji sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono que Mari le había dado antes, no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje sin ver. El joven piloto se levantó lentamente de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la clase cuando uno de sus amigos posó su mano en su hombro.

-¿Adónde vas Shinji? -preguntó Kensuke con evidente curiosidad.

Shinji estuvo en silencio un par de segundos mientras pensaba la mejor respuesta posible.

-Bueno... Tengo que hablar con nuestro maestro ahora, me dijo que tenía algo que decirme...

-¿Te has metido en problemas? -preguntó ahora Toji uniéndose a la conversación.

-Espero que no... -contestó casi susurrando.

-Bueno-dijo Toji-, no te quitaremos mas tiempo, luego nos cuenta qué era, ¿de acuerdo?

-P-Por supuesto -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y procedió a salir de la clase.

Sus dos amigos vieron cómo se alejaba rápidamente de la clase.

Shinji caminaba rápidamente a través de los pasillos, en el tiempo que había estado hablando con Kensuke y Toji un mensaje de texto le había llegado, el joven piloto abrió el mensaje y vio que se trataba de Mari, quien le preguntaba por su paradero, a pesar de que la hora del almuerzo había acabado de empezar pero decidió darse más prisa.

Subió las escaleras que comunicaban la azotea con el resto del edificio y abrió la puerta. Caminó hacia la azotea, estaba vacía, los alumnos no tenían permitido estar allí por lo que si algún maestro veía a Shinji allí mismo el piloto se metería en problemas. Shinji empezó a mirar alrededor suya en busca de aquella chica pero no la vio, empezó a creer que tal vez aquello era alguna clase de broma. De repente sintió que un peso se subía encima de él y le hacía perder el equilibrio. Shinji se balanceó un par de veces antes de caer de lleno contra el frío suelo de la azotea. Soltó un ligero quejido.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño Shinji? -preguntó Mari con su típica sonrisa.

Shinji giró su cabeza todo lo que pudo para tratar de ver a la persona que le impedía levantarse.

-¿Puedes quitarte de encima, por favor? -preguntó Shinji un tanto molesto por aquella acción. La chica obedeció.

-Perdón, perdón. Es sólo que quería darte una sorpresa.

-Pues lo has conseguido-dijo y miró directamente a Mari a los ojos-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

-Directo al grano, ¿eh? Me gusta-la chica vio la expresión del joven piloto-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes que molestarte-dijo y empezó a buscar algo en su mochila-. Mira esto -dijo al sacar una carpeta de color marrón de la mochila.

Shinji tomó la carpeta y procedió a abrirla. Una vez hecho esto empezó a leer su contenido lentamente mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más.

-¿Esto es...? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es-contestó la chica seria-. Son los documentos de un experimento que tendrá lugar en un edificio de Nerv.

-¿No será en la sede principal? -preguntó Shinji.

-No-contestó-. Lo harán en otro edificio de su propiedad. No quieren correr ningún riesgo por si acaso algo sale mal.

-¿Entonces nosotros...?

-¡Así es!-exclamó-. Nosotros nos infiltraremos, ¿A que es genial? -dijo con una sonrisa animada, como si estuvieran planeando ir al parque de diversiones o algo así.

-¿En serio haremos algo tan peligroso? Quiero decir, habrán un montón de guardias y demás... Además, si lo hacen en otro sitio que no sea la sede principal debe ser por algo, ¿no?

-Así es -contestó Mari como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Aún así lo haremos! -exclamó con evidente miedo el joven piloto.

-Mira Shinji-dijo esta vez seria la chica de las gafas mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Shinji-. Sé que es arriesgado, pero es necesario, ¿sabes? Si nosotros no lo hacemos una gran catástrofe tendrá lugar y muchas personas morirán. Yo también tengo un poco de miedo, ¿Sabes?

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo tonto!-dijo y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro al piloto-. Pero es algo que no se puede evitar, quiero decir, tienes que coger el miedo y encerrarlo en un lugar profundo de tu mente y evitar que tome el control sobre ti.

-Vaya... No pensé que serías capaz de decir cosas así Mari -dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Soy mucho más de lo que aparento, pequeño Shinji! -exclamó Mari. Shinji soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa, aquella chica le estaba empezando a caer bien.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No tienes que presumir de ese modo.

Mari guardó de nuevo la carpeta en la mochila que había traído y empezó a rebuscar de nuevo. Después de unos segundos sacó un par de almuerzos perfectamente envueltos de su mochila, le ofreció uno a Shinji.

-¿Para mí? -preguntó asombrado ante tal regalo.

-Así es-contestó-. Siempre hay una chica en el laboratorio que me da de estos. A pesar de que hoy yo había hecho uno para mí, eso no impidió que me lo diera -dijo y soltó una risita infantil.

Shinji empezó a comerse aquel almuerzo ya que un hambre enorme le devoraba desde dentro. Aquello estaba delicioso, cosa que se encargó de decirle a la persona que se lo había regalado. A medida que ambos comían Mari le iba dando más y más detalles a Shinji acerca de la operación que iba a tener lugar.

-¿Es el sábado? -preguntó asombrado.

-Así es-dijo mientras intentaba tragar un poco de arroz-. Contaremos con la ayuda de más personas, incluyendo a Kaji.

-¿Kaji-san viene?

-Así es, así que no hay porqué temer. Estaremos bien.

Después de eso comieron en total silencio por el resto del silencio, la campana que marcaba el final del almuerzo de dejó escuchar a través de toda la preparatoria. Mari cogió el recipiente vacío donde antes había comida y lo guardó junto con el de ella en la mochila. Se despidió de Shinji y desapareció de su vista, cosa que a día de hoy el joven piloto sigue sin poder explicar.

Una mirada de preocupación se había hecho presente en el rostro del joven piloto. Muchas cosas le habían sido comunicadas en aquel breve período de tiempo, entre la noche anterior y ahora había adquirido suficiente información como para ser encerrado en la cárcel de por vida. Aquella operación iba a ser ciertamente algo muy difícil, seguramente habría muertos, cosa que le aterraba enormemente. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaban buscando, lo único que sabía era que Nerv, o sea su padre, iba a llevar a cabo experimentos que pondrían en peligro a toda la ciudad, pero eso era algo que no iba a dejar que sucediera. Por último había otra cosa que era la que más inquieto le tenía, algo que en comparación no era tan importante pero que para él si tenía gran peso.

El día de la operación era el mismo día del baile.

...

Era jueves y Shinji se encontraba en medio de una gran extensión de campo junto con Mari y Kaji, la chica le había enviado un mensaje de texto el día anterior diciéndole que después de clases ella y él tendrían una cita, al principio Shinji no le dio importancia pero cuando iba de regreso a casa solo ya que Asuka tenía cosas que hacer con su amiga una furgoneta se detuvo a su lado y una figura salió de ella y le metió dentro del vehículo, y ahora estaba allí, en tierra de nadie y sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer.

-Esto... -dijo Shinji un tanto nervioso.

Kaji caminó hasta la furgoneta de nuevo, sacó una gran mochila de color negro del interior. Después de un par de segundos rebuscando sacó lo que quería: una pistola. Kaji caminó hasta donde Shinji estaba y cuando estuvo a su lado le ofreció el arma, al principio el joven piloto no supo qué hacer pero al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kaji agarró el arma. Estuvo durante un par de segundos exhaminando el arma hasta que el hombre le interrumpió.

-Mira-dijo-, este es el seguro, ¿lo ves?-Shinji hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza-. Estupendo, antes de disparar tienes que revisar que no esté puesto. Cuando lo hayas quitado apuntas y disparas, asegúrate de tener una postura firme, porque sino el retroceso te tirará al suelo, ¿entiendes? -el joven piloto volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Ahora quiero que le des a esas botellas de allí -dijo mientras señalaba las botellas que estaban a unos diez metro de distancia.

El joven piloto empezó a respirar lentamente mientras estiraba los brazos y colocaba el arma frente suyo. Agarró bien el objeto metálico y apuntó lo mejor que pudo.

-Recuerda estar firme Shinji -volvió a recordarle Kaji.

Shinji acató el consejo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien posicionado. Después de un par de segundos apuntando apretó el gatillo y disparó. El sonido fue atronador, hasta ahora Shinji nunca había escuchado a un arma dispararse, el eco del disparo empezó a expandirse por los cientos de metros cuadrados de campos hasta que por fin desapareció. Shinji desvió la mirada para ver cómo le había ido y vio que había fallado por escasos centímetros. Mari se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta donde estaba el joven piloto.

-Mira-dijo y le rodeó con sus brazos para enseñarle-. Tienes que tener en cuenta la resistencia que pondrá el viento, y no debes cerrar los ojos-Shinji se giró a toda velocidad con la cara roja de vergüenza por aquel dato-. Así es pequeño Shinji, me di cuenta de que lo hiciste.

Shinji soltó un largo suspiro de resignación al ser atapado. Se colocó justo como su maestra le decía y desvió el arma un par de centímetros a la derecha ya que el viento que soplaba venía del este. El joven piloto volvió a apretar el gatillo pero esta vez no cerró los ojos y pudo observar cómo la botella se deshacía en miles de pequeños pedazos.

-Así se hace Shinji -exclamó alegre Mari, el piloto lo único que hizo fue soltar una risita.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kaji-. Ahora dispárales a las demás.

Shinji obedeció y apuntó a las demás botellas. Una a una fueron cayendo a medida que el piloto disparaba, ahora que había aprendido cómo debía hacer era mucho más fácil. Después de que ocho de las diez botellas fueran destruidas el cargador del arma del piloto se quedó totalmente vacío, a continuación se giró hacia las otras dos personas.

-No está mal-dijo Kaji-. Puedes mejorar. Ahora-dijo y empezó a buscar en la mochila-. Usa esto -dijo mientras le pasaba una Uzi.

El joven piloto se quedó impresionado ante aquella arma, no esperaba tener que manejar algo de ese tamañano, ya era lo suficientemente difícil el usar la pistola como para que ahora le dieran aquel aparato. Shinji lo tomó entre sus manos lentamente , como si tuviera miedo de que se rompiera, pesaba mucho más que la pistola. En el momento en que el joven piloto estuvo contemplando el arma Mari se había levantado de su sitio y había ido a colocar más botellas pero esta vez estaban más lejos: a veinte metros de distancia.

-Esto es casi lo mismo que la pistola Shinji, mira-dijo y le señaló algo en el arma-. Este es el seguro, esto es para meter una bala en la recámara y aquí tienes que apoyar tu hombro, para que sea más fácil disparar. Ahora quiero que les des a esas botellas.

Shinji se giró e hizo lo que Kaji le había dicho: quitó el seguro del arma y se colocó la culata en el hombro. Apuntó durante unos segundos hasta que apretó el gatillo. El retroceso del disparo casi le tira al suelo, si a eso se le suma el hecho de que aquella arma había disparado más de una bala en el tiempo que mantuvo el gatillo apretado. Mari soltó una sonora carcajada al presenciar todo eso, el rostro del piloto se había tornado de un brillante rojo. Kaji sotó un bufido y caminó hasta el piloto y le ayudó a levantarse. Shinji volvió a ponerse en posición y se colocó la culata en el hombro otra vez. Apretó de nuevo el gatillo. Esta vez el retroceso no le afectó tanto ya que se había asegurado de que estaba bien parado. Miró en dirección donde estaban las botellas y vio que le había dado a una. Soltó una exclamación de triunfo.

-Buen trabajo Shinji-dijo Kaji-. Ahora trata de darle a todas las botellas.

Shinji soltó un suspiro de queja y se dispuso a derribar todas las botellas.

Le tomó tres cargadores darle a todas.

Pero después de aquello fue capaz de manejar el arma con más soltura. Kaji le había dicho que mañana perfeccionaría su manejo del arma para poder estar preparados para el sábado.

...

Sábado, diez de la mañana. Una furgoneta de color blanco con el logo de alguna empresa de correos avanzaba a través de la ciudad seguida de un coche familiar de color negro. En la furgoneta iban Shinji, Kaji y Mari; en el otro coche iban los refuerzos: otros tres hombres que Shinji había conocido sólo minutos antes.

Los dos vehículos finalizaron su recorrido y se detuvieron en una calle donde la mayoría de establecimientos eran tiendas para el consumo personal. Shinji y Kaji salieron de la furgoneta con una caja sellada que el segundo llevaba. El joven piloto desvió su mirada y empezó a mirar a la izquierda y a la derecha. Habían muchas tiendas de todo tipo: para la alimentación, para vestirse, restaurantes, ocio e incluso una floristería. Shinji nunca había estado en aquella calle pero parecía un buen lugar para pasar el rato, lástima que dentro de no mucho aquello no seguiría siendo de la misma forma.

Kaji le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Shinji indicándole que era hora de ponerse en marcha. En la oreja de cada uno iban unos diminutos auriculares que les permitían comunicarse con Mari, quien se había quedado en la furgoneta con la finalidad de tratar de hackear los sistemas opetarivos de aquel lugar. Ambos cruzaron la calle y llegaron hasta un viejo edificio que no pasaría los cinco pisos, a Shinji se le hizo difícil el creer que aquel lugar fuera un centro de investigaciones de Nerv. Llegaron hasta el otro lado de la calle y cruzaron por la puerte.

-''Buena suerte a los dos'' -dijo Mari a través del auricular.

El interior del edificio era aún más lúgubre que el exterior, parecía la sala de espera de una vieja consulta. Ambos empezaron a mirar alrededor pero la sala estaba vacía.

-¡Eh!-exclamó una voz y ambos vieron cómo un hombre con traje de guarida de seguridad se aceraba a ellos-. ¿Qué haceís aquí?

-Oh, verá-dijo y le pasó la caja a Shinji-. Tenemos una entrega destinada a este edificio, mire -dijo y le enseñó un papel donde venía todos los datos de la entrega.

-Déjame ver... -dijo el guardia mientras leía el papel.

-''Listo'' -dijo Mari.

Después de aquella palabra Kaji le propinó varios puñetazos en la cara al hombre dejándole inconsciente y tendido en el suelo. Shinji contempló aquello asombrado ante la habilidad de pelea de aquel hombre. Kaji se giró hacia donde Shinji estaba y procedió a abrir la caja con una navaja de bolsillo que tenía: sacó dos Uzis y otro par de pistolas. Kaji le entregó a Shinji una de cada una sumado a una memoria extraíble.

-Es la hora Shinji -dijo Kaji, el piloto hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron hasta una vieja puerta de madera donde en vez de la cerradura tradicional había un aparato para que las tarjetas fueran deslizadas. Ambos esperaron mientras sentían la tensión crecer cada vez más dentro de ellos. Después de unos segundos la luz que estaba de color rojo pasó a verde, Kaji abrió la puerta y la abrió lentamente, después desvió su mirada hacia Shinji, quien parecía nervioso.

-¿Estás listo Shinji? -preguntó Kaji.

-Estoy listo Kaji-san -contestó este mientras le quitaba el seguro a la puerta.

-Pues vamos -dijo mientras ambos entraban rápidamente por la puerta y se perdían en la infinita oscuridad de aquel lugar.

_Había comenzado..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Un largo túnel se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, hasta hacía solo unos momentos Shinji y Kaji habían estado caminando en aquel túnel en plena oscuridad, pero el segundo encontró un interruptor y gracias a eso logró iluminar el pasillo. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y se encontraron con otro largo pasillo, pero esta vez este era bañado por una intensa luz blanca proveniente de varias bombillas en el techo. Cada tantos metros había una puerta en cada lado del pasillo, en vez de las típicas cerraduras en estas habían unos dispositivos con un pequeño teclado en el que era necesario introducir un código secreto para poder abrir la puerta. Shinji y Kaji empezaron a caminar a través del pasillo, a medida que avanzaban se dieron que a un lado de las puertas había una gran ventana que dejaba ver el interior de cada habitación.

Las primeras habitaciones que pasaron estaban vacías, lo cual era una suerte para ellos dos ya que querían evitar que se armara un revuelo. Shinji estaba nervioso, no, esa no es la palabra adecuada, tenia miedo. Allí estaba, en una base secreta de Nerv armado con una Uzi y una pistola mientras seguía a Kaji, quien llevaba el mismo equipamento de Shinji pero además de esto llevaba una mochila negra en su espalda, esto hizo que el joven piloto se sintiera curioso, hasta ahora no se había percatado de la mochila, a pesar de que contrastaba con la ropa de Kaji.

-¿Qué hay en la mochila? -preguntó Shinji casi susurrando. Por su parte Kaji se limitó a soltar una ligera risita, como si el hecho de la presencia de aquella mochila fuese un hecho obvio.

-Ya lo verás -contestó con una sonrisa segura.

Aquello no hizo sentir seguro a Shinji.

Caminaron hasta una puerta que tenía, como ya es evidente, uno de aquellos aparatos de seguridad, Kaji le hizo un gesto con la mano a Shinji indicándole que tenían que detenerse. A continuación Kaji sacó de la mochila un dispositivo electrónico del tamaño de una tableta electrónica, del dispositivo salía un extenso cable de color negro, Kaji agarró el extremo del cable y lo conectó a uno de los puertos del aparato de seguridad.

-Es tu turno -dijo Kaji a su auricular.

Pasados unos segundos en el que a Shinji le parecieron horas la luz de color rojo que adornaba el dispositivo de seguridad y que indicaba que la puerta estaba cerrada pasó a ser verde. Kaji desvió la mirada hacia Shinji, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el joven piloto le respondió con el mismo gesto. Ambos le quitaron el seguro a sus armas y procedieron a entrar. Al entrar varias personas que estaban allí dentro vestidas con batas blancas y gafas especiales se sorprendieron al ver a dos desconocidos con trajes de repartidores y con mascarillas y gorras, encima estaban armados.

-¡Al suelo! ¡Ahora! -gritó Kaji mientras le apuntaba a uno de los científicos con su arma.

Los trabajadores de allí por su parte no se hicieron esperar y se acostaron casi inmediatamente después de que la orden fuera dicha. A continuación Kaji caminó hacia un escritorio donde habían varios ordenadores, cogió la torre de uno de ellos y la destapó, a continuación (y asegurándose de haberlo apagado antes) arrancó varios cables de la torre, le pasó varios cables a Shinji.

-Toma-le dijo al joven piloto-, procura que no se suelten.

Shinji agarró los cables y caminó hacia donde estaban dos hombres de mediana edad, se agachó y agarrando sus dos manos procedió a atar a uno de ellos. Una vez finalizado el proceso lo repitió en el otro. Kaji por su parte había terminado de atar a otros dos científicos, después sacó un rollo de cinta americana y tapó la boca de todos los científicos. Una vez hecho esto ambos caminaron hasta donde había otra puerta, Kaji rebuscó en los bolsillos de uno de los científicos y sacó una tarjeta donde venía toda la información de la persona acompañada de una fotografía. Kaji introdució la tarjeta en la ranura del dispositivo de seguridad y esperó hasta que la luz pasase de color rojo a verde, una vez hecho esto pasaron a la siguiente habitación.

Se hallaban de nuevo en otro largo pasillo, pero esta vez no había puertas a cada lado sino que había una al fondo. Shinji y Kaji no perdieron más tiempo y decidieron correr hasta la puerta, esta por su parte no tenía dispositivo de seguridad. Procedieron a abrir la puerta. Una vez al otro lado se encontraron con que el camino se dividía en tres vías distintas, Kaji echó una mirada a los letreros que habían encima de cada una de las puertas.

-Colisionador, sala de complementación humana y sala de pruebas... -murmuró Kaji para sí mismo-. De acuerdo, Shinji-dijo y el piloto se giró para verle-, tú irás por la sala de complementación, y yo iré a la sala del colisionador. ¿De acuerdo? -dijo y Shinji asintió con su cabeza.

Ambos se miraron una última vez, como si aquello fuera una despedida.

-Buena suerte Shinji -dijo Kaji.

-A ti también, Kaji-san -dijo Shinji y se separaron.

Shinji corría a toda velocidad a través de un largo pasillo, Kaji le había dicho que tenía que ir a la habitación número tres, que era donde se encontraba su objetivo. El joven piloto iba observando las puertas de la habitación a medida que avanzaba: habitación número uno, número dos, número tres, aquí era. Shinji miró a ambos lados del pasillo y puso su Uzi a un lado y agarró la pistola que tenía como arma secundaria. Agarró la tarjeta que Kaji le había dado antes y la introdujo en el dispositivo de seguridad. Antes de entrar a la habitación soltó un prolongado suspiro.

-Ahí vamos... -dijo mientras abría la puerta.

...

Mari se encontraba en la furgoneta mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad el teclado de un ordenador portátil. A diferencia de veces anteriores esta vez no tenía aquella sonrisa confiada que tanto la caracterizaba, no, esta vez una expresión seria adornaba su rostro. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes en su frente, con su mano derecha procedió a quitárselas, a continuación se acomodó sus gafas.

-¿Pero qué es esto...? -murmuró para sí misma.

...

Shinji rodeaba por el cuello desde atrás a uno de los científicos que había en la habitación mientras que presionaba su cabeza con la pistola. Aquello no se lo esperaba, la habitación había resultado ser enorme, era por lo menos dos veces más grande que el gimnasio de su instituto y encima estaba repleto de científicos. Cuando entró en la sala y encañonó a la primera persona que vio un gran revuelo se formó. Ahora tenía un rehén mientras por lo menos otras veinte personas le veían aterrado.

Aquella sala daba miedo.

Habían varios cilindros de cristal de por lo menos dos metros de alto y uno de ancho. En la base de cada cilindro había un complicado panel de control que llevaba el registro de todo lo que sucedía dentro del cilindro. En la parte superior había una tapa de metal con una compuerta. Pero lo peor era lo que estaba dentro. En el interior de cada cilindro habían cuerpos humanos semiformados o completamente formados. En el cilindro mas próximo Shinji pudo observar con todo lujo de detalles el cuerpo de una mujer que tenía una máscara que tapaba la mitad de su cara, cada cierto tiempo varias burbujas de aire salían expulsadas de la máscara. La mujer tenía el pelo corto y para sorpresa de Shinji el joven piloto creía que conocía aquella persona, o que creía haberla visto en algún lugar. En otro cilindro vio lo que apenas podía considerarse un ser vivo, ya que era apenas un feto empezando a formarse.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Shinji al científico que tenía como rehén.

-¿D-De qué hablas...? -preguntó el científico obviamente aterrado.

-El embrión de Adán -murmuró en su oreja.

Shinji se dio cuenta cómo el científico se tensionó en su sitio.

-N-No sé de qué hablas... -contestó con un tono de voz que mostraba que obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Shinji quitó la pistola de la cabeza del hombre, a continuación apuntó al techo y disparó una vez, haciendo que todos los presentes saltaran en su sitio.

-La próxima irá en tu cabeza -dijo Shinji tratando de actuar lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo del miedo.

El científico estaba aterrado, estaba temblando violentamente y su rostro estaba lleno de sudor. No tardaría mucho antes de ceder a la presión.

-¡D-De acuerdo!-exclamó asustado-. Te lo daré.

-Así me gusta.

Ambos empezaron a caminar a través de aquel enorme laboratorio. Cuando el joven piloto veía que alguien realizaba el más pequeño movimiento inmediatamente procedía a apuntarles con la pistola. Llegaron hasta una enorme puerta de metal en la que había un extraño tablero que Shinji no había visto hasta ahora. Había un extraño círculo de metal con un punto rojo en el centro.

-Es un dispositivo de reconocimiento ocular... -dijo, Shinji comprendió y aligeró el agarre.

El científico se inclinó un poco y a continuación una extraña luz roja exploró de arriba a abajo el ojo del sujeto. Después de unos segundos un ruido metálico se hizo audible y la puerta empezó a abrirse y allí lo vio: un enorme cilindro estaba en el centro de la habitación, pero esta vez no era de cristal, esta vez era de metal y en el centro del cilindro había una palabra escrita: SEELE.

-''¿SEELE...?'' -pensó confundido el joven piloto al ver aquello.

-¿Puedo...? -preguntó el científico temeroso.

Shinji le soltó y el hombre caminó lentamente hasta el panel de control donde tecleó durante unos segundos hasta que otro sonido metálico se escuchó en toda la habitación seguido de un pitido. La base del cilindro empezó a abrirse y un pequeño cilindro de cristal de unos cuarenta centímetros salió de este. El hombre caminó hasta donde Shinji estaba y le pasó el cilindro de cristal. El joven piloto empezó a examinarlo detenidamente. Dentro había lo que parecía ser un órgano, pero aquel órgano era raro, parecía como si algún virus lo hubiera devorado parcialmente. Antes de que Shinji siguiera examinando aquel órgano el científico regresó de nuevo pero esta vez cargando consigo un maletín de color gris. Abrió el maletín y le enseñó a Shinji que aquel maletín había sido diseñado para el embrión de Adán. El joven piloto comprendió y colocó el cilindro en el lugar correspondido con sumo cuidado.

-La clave es dos mil cuatro -dijo el científico una vez que Shinji cerró el maletín. El joven piloto hizo un gesto con la cabeza y procedió a retirarse.

Caminando de regreso Shinji vio, gracias a uno de los cilindros de cristal y el líquido amarillo que había dentro de este, que uno de los científicos rebuscaba algo en su escritorio, al principio Shinji no le dio importancia pero luego de dio cuenta de que sí tenía importancia. El científico que rebuscaba en su escritorio terminó de buscar y a continuación sacó una pistola. Shinji abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo ante aquello, se giró a toda velocidad y después el sonido de un disparo recorrió la habitación. El cristal del cilindro se deshizo en mil pedazos dejando que el líquido amarillo se regase. Al menos dentro de aquel cilindro no había más que un pequeño feto humano. Shinji esquivó la bala por poco y casi inmediatamente se giró a toda velocidad y le disparó al científico. Los primeros dos disparos los falló pero los otros tres impactaron de lleno en el pecho de aquel desafortunado hombre que sólo cumplía su trabajo.

El hombre se sacudió en el aire y a continuación calló de lleno al frío suelo. Todos los demás presentes soltaron exclamaciones de terror y salieron a toda velocidad del laboratorio. Shinji por su parte estaba congelado en su sitio, acababa de dispararle a una persona, empezó a caminar lentamente, paso a paso y llegó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre. Vio como un profundo color rojo se extendía por toda la ropa de color blanco de aquel hombre. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió hacia la salida. Corrió hasta la puerta y una vez se halló allí escucho como alguien le gritaba.

-¡Alto! -escuchó desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Shinji agarró el maletín con su mano izquierda y con la derecha agarró su Uzi, como mejor pudo quitó el seguro y dejó que las balas salieran a toda velocidad. El joven piloto pudo observar cómo por lo menos uno de los guardias caía violentamente hacia atrás, Shinji sacudió su cabeza con la intención de apartar los pensamientos. Empezó a correr en la dirección en que había venido. Al final del pasillo divisó a Kaji, le gritó con la intención de llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió.

-¿Lo tienes? -preguntó Kaji.

-S-Sí, aquí está -contestó Shinji mientras le enseñaba el maletín.

-Perfecto-dijo Kaji-, será mejor que nos vayamos. Esto se va a poner feo.

Y tenía razón, en los instantes en que estuvieron hablando aquel lugar se fue llenando más y más de guardias, parecía que salían del suelo. Shinji y Kaji se pusieron detrás de una pared mientras les disparaban a los guardias como podían con la intención de retrasarlos. Kaji rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un objeto ovalado de color negro, agarró la anilla que sobresalía del objeto y a continuación lo arrojó hacia los guardias, ahí fue cuando Shinji lo entendió: era una granada.

Una fuerte explosión retumbó por todo el pasillo haciendo que los cimientos de aquella zona de agitasen. Pequeñas cantidades de polvo que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los años en el techo se desprendieron de este y se precipitaron contra el suelo. Una gruesa nube blanca cubría todo aquel pasillo, el joven piloto tosía violentamente mientras intentaba respirar lo mejor que podía. Sintió que una mano se aferraba a su muñeca, era Kaji.

-Vámonos -le dijo y el joven piloto se levantó de su sitio.

Mientras caminaban Kaji le pasó algo a Shinji. Era una especie de mando a distancia de color que negro que tenía un único botón protegido por una tapa de plástico.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Shinji confundido.

-Es nuestro plan B, cuando yo te diga presionas el botón, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinji tardó unos segundos en responder mientras veía detenidamente el mando, aquello le daba mala espina.

-De acuerdo -respondió al fin.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras que antes habían bajado. Varios disparos retumbaron alrededor de ellos, Shinji y Kaji se giraron a toda velocidad y respondieron el fuego todo lo que pudieron.

-Es mi último cargador Kaji-san -dijo Shinji mientras recargaba la Uzi.

Subieron las escaleras lo más rápido posible y llegaron hasta el vestíbulo del edifico que funcionaba como tapadera para aquel centro de Nerv. Kaji agarró otra granada y la arrojó escaleras abajo. Otra fuerte explosión se escuchó al fondo.

Después de eso corrieron hacia la salida y abrieron la puerta, la escena que se encontraron era totalmente surrealista: a un lado de la calle habían varios coches de color negro que bloqueaban la calle. Al otro lado de los coches habían varias pesonas con trajes mientras disparaban a la furgoneta donde habían venido. Shinji vio a Mari protegiéndose con la furgoneta mientras cada cierto tiempo disparaba hacia los hombres trajeados. Shinji levantó la Uzi como pudo (ya que la mano izquierda la tenía ocupada cargando el maletín) y empezó a dispararles a los enemigos. Shinji y Kaji avanzaban lentamente hacia donde estaba Mari mientras las balas iban acabándose rápidamente.

-¡Shinji, pulsa el botón! -gritó Kaji mientras disparaba hacia el viejo edifico, de allí también estaban saliendo enemigos.

Shinji miró a ambos lados mientras la desesperación se iba apoderando de él. Soltó una exclamación de ira.

-¡Mari!-gritó Shinji captando la atención de la chica-. ¡Toma! -dijo y le arrojó el maletín.

A continuación Shinji buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el mando que Kaji le había dado antes, subió la tapa de plástico y pulsó el botón. Lo siguiente que percibió fue un gran estruendo y que estaba tirado en el suelo. Se levantó como buenamente pudo, miraba a todos lados desorientado. Un fino hilo de sangre atravesaba su rostro y goteaba contra el suelo, empezó a observar su entorno y se dio cuenta que todo estaba destruido. Miró hacia su mano derecha y vio la Uzi sin balas que apenas era sostenida por su mano. Empezó a caminar lentamente en busca de su compañero Ryouji Kaji. Aquella explosión había destruido todo, casi todos los edificios de aquella calle habían perecido y ahora todo era un montón de escombros.

_-¡Shinji...! ¡Shinji...!_

Un intenso pitido destrozaba sus oídos. Apenas era capaz de percibir su entorno, a cada paso que daba un intenso dolor se hacía presente en cada una de sus articulaciones. De repente sintiño un agarre, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se dio cuenta que se trababa de Kaji.

-¡Shinji! Tenemos que irnos -dijo Kaji casi gritando.

Kaji llevó al joven piloto casi arrastrándolo por toda la calle, por su parte Shinji parecía un ser sin vida, parecía un muñeco de tapo en manos de un niño. Llegaron hasta el final de la calle donde había un coche que se había salvado milagrosamente. Allí Mari los estaba esperando en el asiento trasero, Kaji metió a Shinji en la parte trasera también, él por su parte fue al asiento del piloto y arrancó el motor con la ayuda previa de Mari, la furgoneta había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó Kaji mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

-Muertos -fue lo único que Mari respondió.

Shinji se había recuperado casi completamente, revisó su reloj de pulsera antes de alejarse de allí: eran las 11:11 y contando...

Kaji conducía a toda velocidad entre calles no tan conocidas de la ciudad, de esta manera evitaba el toparse con algún coche patrulla que se estuviera dirigiendo hacia el lugar de los hechos. Aquel acontecimiento había puesto a la ciudad en alerta máxima, las únicas veces en que el caos reinaba de esa manera era cuando los ángeles atacaban...

El reloj marcaba las 11:43 mientras tres figuras se apeban de un vehículo y se metían en un viejo edificio abandonado que estaba al lado de un río. Shinji, Kaji y Mari caminaban rápidamente para entrar cuanto antes en la edificación. Una vez dentro caminaron hasta las escaleras y subieron hasta el tercer piso del edificio. Allí no había nada, todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos, en cualquier momento aquel edificio se vendría abajo. Shinji caminó hasta una de las viejas ventanas que daba vistas al río, una vez allí soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en el frío suelo. Enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras analizaba la situación, aquello le parecía simplemente irreal, a lo mejor todo aquello era un sueño. Mientras cavilaba internamente Mari se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en su hombro con la intención de consolar a Shinji.

-Tenemos que estar felices chicos-dijo Kaji rompiendo el silencio-, hemos asestado un gran golpe a SEELE y nos hemos hecho con esto -dijo y enseñó el maletín que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir.

-¿SEELE...? -murmuró Shinji, cuando de repente se dio cuenta.

Antes Kaji le había dicho que iban a atacar una base secreta de Nerv, al igual que Mari, si aquello era así ¿por qué Kaji había dicho SEELE en vez de Nerv? Shinji desvió la mirada y vio que Mari también tenía una mirada de confusión.

Algo iba mal.

-Kaji-san...-dijo Shinji y el hombre le miró-. ¿A quién dices que hemos asestado un gran golpe?

-A SEELE, como ya te he dicho antes. ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó confundido.

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que antes de que hiciéramos esta operación me dijiste que aquel lugar era una base de Nerv, pero ahora me dices que aquello pertenecía a SEELE, ¿cómo es eso?

En ese instante Shinji fue testigo de cómo la expresión facial de Kaji cambiaba lentamente, pasando de una sonrisa satisfecha a una expresión seria. En aquellos segundos Shinji había colocado su mano derecha en su espalda.

-Lo sabía...-murmuró Shinji para sí mismo, después desvió su mirada hacia Mari-. ¡Mari´, cúbrete! -le gritó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pistola y le disparaba a Kaji.

Este por su parte fue más rápido y antes de que Shinji le disparara él se había colocado detrás de una pared. Kaji sacó también su pistola y le empezó a disparar a Shinji, quien se sabía cubierto detrás de una columna.

-¡Así que es cierto! -gritó Shinji mientras disparaba.

-Es una pena que te hayas dado cuenta -le respondió Kaji con tono burlón.

-Después de todo esto me sales con que trabajas para Nerv. ¡Que trabajas para mi padre! -exclamó Shinji con odio, Mari solo se limitaba a escuchar todo con expresión de sorpresa.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho pequeño Shinji, son los gajes del oficio -dijo y le respondió al fuego de Shinji.

El joven piloto se encontraba en un apuro, se le estaban acabando las balas y encima había escuchado que Kaji le estaba hablando a alguien, eran refuerzos obviamente. Tenía que pensar en algo pero la cosa era que estaba atrapado.

-''Maldición... Maldición... '' -pensaba el joven piloto mientras trataba de pensar en un plan.

Escuchó varias voces al otro lado de la pared, los refuerzos habían llegado, lo cual quiere decir que les habían estado esperando desde el principio.

Shinji disparó las últimas cinco balas que le quedaban, agarró a Mari por el brazo y a continuación ambos saltaron por la ventana cayendo tres pisos hacia abajo. Kaji y otros seis hombres entraron en la habitación con sus armas en alto. Caminaron hacia la ventana y vieron a través de ella.

-Es imposible que hayan sobrevivido a esa caída -dijo uno de los hombres que estaba con Kaji.

-Eso da igual ahora-dijo Kaji mientras miraba hacia el río-. Debemos irnos, el comandante Ikari nos está esperando -todos respondieron con un ''¡Sí, señor!''

Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida mientras Kaji miró una última vez la ventana, soltó un largo suspiro y salió de la habitación.

Aquello había acabado mal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

El reloj marcaba exactamente en ese momento las tres de la tarde. Era una tarde calurosa y la gente de la ciudad había salido a la calle con la esperanza de que el calor no los castigara tanto. Aunque esta no era la situación de todo el mundo.

Dos figuras salían lentamente del río como podían. Ambos estaban empapados y en sus rostros se reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Una vez fuera del agua ambas figuras caminaron hasta un puente que usaron como refugio temporal. Mari cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Shinji.

-¿Así que este es el final eh...? -dijo Mari casi susurrando.

Shinji se quedó pensativo mientras veía el agua frente a él avanzar.

-Dime-dijo otra vez Mari-. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

-No lo sé... No pensé que esto terminaría así... -dijo Shinji mientras que apoyaba su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...

-¡¿Cómo qué?!-exclamó Shinji casi gritando-. ¡Tú lo has visto! ¡Ellos han ganado y nosotros hemos perdido! ¡Y lo peor es que seguramente nos están buscando para poder matarnos!

-Shinji... -dijo Mari con evidente tristeza.

-Tal vez sólo debería quedarme aquí y morirme...

Esto era lo máximo que Mari podía oír. En un rápido movimiento se levantó de su sitio, cogió a Shinji por el cuello y empezó a darle puñetazos en el rostro. Shinji cayó precipitadamente al suelo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Mari se sentó en su vientre y reanudó su lluvia de puñetazos. El joven piloto apenas podía protegerse de los golpes debido a la sorpresa y, para qué engañarse, la fuerza de Mari.

-¡Mari...! ¡Para! Me estás haciendo daño-dijo Shinji mientras se protegía de los golpes, pero fue ignorado por la chica-. ¡He dicho que pares! -gritó y agarró las manos de la chica.

Mari le estaba mirando fijamente con enojo, no soportaba que aquel chico que tanto había avanzado hasta ahora se echara hacia atrás de aquella manera. Aunque ella no era la excepción, ella misma había estado a punto de rendirse pero Shinji se le adelantó y gracias a ello fue capaz de darse cuenta del error que había estado a punto de cometer.

-Escucha... Sé que tienes miedo, y es comprensible, de hecho yo también tengo miedo sabes...

-¿En serio?-preguntó Shinji asombrado-. ¿Tú, tienes miedo?

-Por muy increíble que parezca, así es... Pero siento algo mucho más grande que eso ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Rabia, pequeño Shinji-contestó Mari con una sonrisa-. Estoy muy enfadada con Kaji por haberme engañado de esa manera. ¡Y de alguna manera u otra obtendré mi venganza! Eso es seguro.

_Es verdad, tiene razón... _Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del joven piloto. Kaji los había engañado. Su padre había estado un paso por delante y les había vencido. El pensar si quiera en que su padre estaría ahora mismo en Nerv riéndose de ellos hacía que la sangre de Shinji hirviera de pura rabia.

-Es verdad-dijo Shinji cortando la frase de Mari-. Esos cerdos han jugado con nosotros, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Una sonrisa de victoria se manifestó en los labios de la piloto, su plan para reanimar a Shinji había sido un éxito, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella se sentía de igual manera que él y que quería enseñarles una lección a aquellos pretenciosos de Nerv. Mari se quitó de encima de Shinji y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-Y bien-dijo Mari-. ¿Algún plan para acabar con Nerv?

Shinji se quedó pensativo mientras consideraba cada posibilidad que tenía, aunque no eran muchas. Después de unos momentos pensando una idea se le ocurrió.

-Hay algo que a lo mejor podemos hacer...

-¿Y qué es? -preguntó Mari.

-Aún tengo en casa los documentos de los supuestos planes de mi padre. Su logramos enseñárselos a alguien podríamos hacer que nos ayudaran.

-¿Y a quién tienes pensado enseñarselos? -preguntó Mari ahora curiosa por saber qué tenía en mente aquel chico.

Shinji desvió la mirada y la posó sobre la chica, tenía una expresión seria que daba a entender que lo que quería hacer podía ser peligroso.

-A la ONU -dijo después de unos segundos.

Mari abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo debido al impacto. Aunque no era una mala idea, la ONU desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás se la tenía jurada a Nerv y quería acabar con aquella organización pues tenían indicios que el padre de Shinji estaba realizando experimentos ilegales y que se estaba extendiendo más allá de sus responsabilidades.

-No es mala idea pero dime, ¿cómo haremos para contactar con ellos? Después de todo hay gente dentro de la ONU que trabaja con Nerv.

-Ahí es donde entras tú Mari - dijo Shinji con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Usaremos tus habilidades con los ordenadores y así podremos contactar con alguien importante en la ONU.

-Así que el plan es ir a buscar los documentos y luego tratar de entrar de manera ilegal en los servidores de la ONU y esperar de alguna manera de que ellos nos ayuden aunque lo más probable es que ellos empicen a buscarnos también.

-Así es -respondió Shinji.

-Me parece bien-dijo Mari y se levantó de su sitio, después ofreció su mano a Shinji para que se levantara también-. Debemos ponernos en marcha, a lo mejor ya se han empezado a mover.

Shinji le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y se pusieron en marcha.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad ya que gracias a un mapa de la ciudad se dieron cuenta de que estaban en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Lo peor era que aún seguían vistiendo aquellos disfraces que habían usado para infiltrarse en aquella oficina de Nerv. A pesar de que Mari no había participado activamente en la operación ella también se había puesto uno de aquellos monos de trabajo ya que según ella eso la ayudaba a integrarse. Notaron que a pie nunca llegarían a la casa de Shinji por lo que obtaron por tomar el autobús. Shinji buscó entre su ropa su cartera pero después de rebuscar llegó a la conclusión de que la había perdido. Le comunicó su situación a Mari y esta le respondió con una carcajada.

-Tranquilo-dijo mientras le mostraba la suya-. Yo te invito.

Una hora de recorrido les tomó para poder llegar al fin al apartamento donde Shinji vivía con Misato y Asuka. Hasta ahora no había pensado en ellas debido a todo lo que le había pasado. Seguramente estarían ajenas a todo lo que se estaba cocinando entre ellos dos y Nerv, aunque a lo mejor el padre de Shinji le había comunicado la orden a Misato de capturar a los dos. Soltó un largo suspiro, no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, miró a su lado y vio a Mari, quien estaba durmiendo en su sitio. Internamente agradeció todo el apoyo que ella le había dado, de no ser por ella Shinji se habría dado por vencido y ahora estaría esperando a su muerte.

Llegaron a la estación y a Shinji le tocó despertar a la chica. Una vez que Mari despertó se bajaron del vehículo y se encontraron ahora frente al edificio donde Shinji vivía.

-Vamos -dijo Shinji decidido mientras que Mari le seguía.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el piso donde vivía Shinji, en el camino se encontraron con la vieja amable que todos los días salía a regar su plantas, era de las pocas personas que allí vivían a quien Shinji conocía. Una vez frente a la puerta Shinji buscó debajo de una maseta que estaba próxima al piso de ellos y que pertenecía a uno de los vecinos. Como aquella maseta nunca era usada Shinji decidió aprovecharla como escondite para las llaves de repuesto. El joven piloto introdujo la llave en la cerradura y para su alivio el cerrojo estaba puesto por lo que ni Asuka ni Misato se encontraban en casa en ese momento.

El departamento estaba en completo silencio, algo que era raro ya que normalmente gracias a las dos mujeres con las que vivía cada día era un sin parar. Atravesaron el salón fueron inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Shinji, la cual se encontraba exactamente como la había encontrado. Mari dejó a Shinji buscar sus cosas y se sentó en la mesa de la sala mientras tenía su mirada clavada en el techo.

Después de un par de minutos Shinji regresó con un par de carpetas y una memoria extraible en sus manos. Miró a la chica que venía con él y se sintió mal, no era justo que ella tuviera que pasar por todo aquello. Dejó los documentos en la mesa y fue hasta la cocina para preparar algo de té. Una vez listo le ofreció una taza a Mari y se sentó frente a ella.

-Sabes... Asuka tiene mucha ropa, a lo mejor quieres ponerte algo para así quitarte eso, y ya de paso podrías tomar un baño.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esta ropa me favorecía-dijo y Shinji empezó a reír ligeramente ante aquel comentario, risa a la cual Mari se sumó poco después-. ¿No crees que la princesa se enfadaría si se diera cuenta de que me puse su ropa?

-Creo que le enfadaría mucho -respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

-Entonces creo que lo haré-dijo y se levantó de su sitio-. Espérame aquí y no me espíes, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al joven piloto, quien se limitó a balbucear muchas palabras mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

Después de que Mari se retiró a cambiarse Shinji aprovechó e hizo lo mismo, se colocó simplemente unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, después de todo no es como si tuviera que ponerse elegante. Después de un rato Mari salió de la habitación de la peliroja vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Aquellos pantalones se ceñían perfectamente a las piernas de Mari haciendo que pensamientos inapropiados cruzacen por la mente de Shinji.

-Estoy deseando ver cómo reaccionará la princesa cuando se entere de esto -dijo mientras reía.

-De acuerdo. Mientras estabas cambiándote he aprovechado para yo hacer lo mismo y coger todo el dinero que tenía en mi habitación.

-¿Cuánto tienes? -preguntó Mari.

-Tengo sesenta mil yenes sumado a la tarjeta que tengo. Después de todo rara vez gasto el dinero que Nerv me da. Pero no estoy muy seguro de si es buena idea usar las tarjetas.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así quiero ir a un cajero ya que apenas me queda algo de dinero suelto.

Shinji consideró la idea durante unos segundos. No le gustaba la idea de usar las tarjetas ya que podrían licalizarlos fácilmente pero no tenían otra opción.

-De acuerdo, pero trataremos de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Mari estuvo de acuerdo.

Shinji sacó de su habitación una vieja mochila negra que usó para guardar los documentos y las demás cosas. Cuando ambos se habían dispuesto a salir del apartamento escucharon un sonido que los dejó helados. Al otro lado de la puerta una voz masculina se podía escuchar. Shinji alertó a Mari y caminó hasta la puerta. Miró hacia afuera gracias a la mirilla que la puerta tenía y vio a dos hombres con traje negro que hablaban frente a su puerta, era obvio que eran hombres de Nerv. Mari se colocó detrás de Shinji y esperó instrucciones.

-Escúchame-dijo Shinji-. Cuando salgamos quiero que me sigas, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo y Mari hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Los dos hombres, gracias a unas herramientas que tenían lograron abrir la puerta, esta fue la señal de Shinji. Con impulso le dio una patada a la puerta abriéndola violentamente haciendo que la madera impactara contra el rostro de aquellos dos hombres dejándoles en el suelo.

Shinji y Mari salieron a toda velocidad del apartamento, al final del pasillo otro hombre les estaba esperando. Mari tomo la mochila y se la arrojó al hombre, cuando este la agarró la chica dio un salto y con sus dos pies le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre dejando fuera de combate al hombre. Shinji felicitó a Mari por aquella acción. Bajaron al siguiente piso, la vieja amable estaba regando sus plantas otra vez y al final del pasillo se podían observar como varios hombres venían en su dirección. Shinji empezó a pensar mientras que el miedo comenzaba a ganar terreno en su cuerpo. De repente una idea cruzó su mente.

-¡Por aquí! -le dijo a Mari mientras entraba al departamento de la vieja.

-Oh Shinji, buenos días. ¿Te apetece un poco de té? -dijo la anciana al ver pasar a Shinji.

-Ahora no señora Kumamoto, mejor otro día -dijo y llegaron a una ventana al otro lado del piso.

Shinji abrió la ventana y miró hacia la derecha, ahí estaba: una vieja tubería que bajaba por todo el edificio. El joven piloto alargó su mano y agarró la tubería, con un salto rápido salió del apartamente y ahora estaba agarrado a una tubería a varios metros del suelo. Shinji le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Mari para que imitara la acción, la chica dudó durante varios segundos pero cuando escuchó al otro lado del apartamento las voces de varios hombres decidió que no tenía alternativa. Ahora ambos estaban bajando lentamente mientras que en el piso de la amable anciana los hombres de Nerv les estaban buscando fervientemente. Uno de los hombres se asomó por la ventana y divisó a los dos pilotos tratantos de escapar. Dio la alerta a sus compañeros y salió de ahí. Shinji y Mari ahora estaban en problemas, por lo que decidieron bajar más rápido y para ello se soltaron de la tubería. Ambos cayeron al suelo bruscamente, Mari sobre Shinji, se levantaron no sin dificultad y salieron de allí.

Para su suerte los hombres que les habían visto aún no habían bajado por lo que sería mas fácil escapar. Vieron varios vehículos negros a lo lejos. Para su suerte sólo había un solo hombre cuidando de los vehículos. Shinji le dio instrucciones a Mari de cómo hacer para salir de ahí. Shinji caminó hasta donde estaba el sujeto y una vez que este lo vio empezó a caminar hacia él. Aprovechando esto Mari se colocó detrás de él y con un fuerte golpe lo dejó en el suelo, pero aquello no fue suficiente para noquearlo por lo que Shinji le dio una patada en el rostro dejándole inconsciente.

-Vamos -dijo Shinji.

-Espera-dijo Mari, y empezó a mirar el cuerpo de aquel hombre, después empezó a buscar en los bosillos del hombre, después de unos segundos sacó lo que quería: las llaves del coche.

-¿Sabes conducir? -preguntó Shinji impresionado.

-Un poco -dijo con una risita.

Ambos subieron al vehículo y salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

...

La noche había caído. Shinji y Mari habían estado huyendo de Nerv durante todo el día. Pero a pesar de eso fueron capaces de sacar todo el dinero que pudieron de sus tarjetas ya que era cuestión de tiempo a que las cancelaran. Y así fue: cinco minutos después de haber sacado el dinero las tarjetas fueron inutilizadas.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en la escuela de Shinji, más concretamente en la sala de informática. Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato mientras que el guardia de seguridad hacía sus rondas nocturnas. Después de eso salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron a la sala de informática. Ahora era el turno de Mari. Durante más de cuarenta minutos había estado la chica tratanto de acceder a los servidores de la ONU, pero esta tarea le era extremadamente difícil, no sólo por el hecho de que la ONU tenía sus servidores muy bien protegidos sino que los ordenadores de la escuela de Shinji no eran los mas indicados para esa tarea. Mari dejó de teclear y desvió su mirada hacia Shinji.

-Tenemos contacto -dijo Mari. Shinji tragó saliva.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz le interrumpió.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

Shinji y Mari se giraron a toda velocidad asustados ante la repentina voz. Vieron a la persona que estaba alí y nunca se imaginaron que podría tratarse de ella.

-¿A-Asuka...? -dijo Shinji asombrado.


End file.
